Galácticas na Grécia
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Cinco garotas, uma só idéia: diversão na veia! E o que acontece quando elas encontram os douradinhos por acaso? Só lendo para descobrir!TERMINADA! ATÈ QUE ENFIM!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I – Como tudo começou

Aquele avião estava um caos.

As aeromoças estavam aos prantos, o co-piloto estava tendo uma crise de risos e o piloto deu de ombros, dizendo que a tarefa dele não era separar briga de mulheres... Tudo começara quando uma mulher por volta dos quarenta anos, enfiada em uma roupa extremamente cara e brega, resolveu que sua mala podia ficar no meio da passagem. Pouco depois, uma moça com cabelos vermelhos tentou passar, mas a mala era extremamente grande para poder pular sobre ela.

Suspirando, a moça pediu para a dona da mala retirar a dita cuja do chão, mas a senhora preferiu ignorar o pedido, que foi feito mais três vezes...Até a moça perder a cabeça e arremessar a bolsa pelo avião, indo parar na cabeça de um senhor gordo, com cara de poucos amigos.

Em poucos minutos a confusão estava armada, pois a moça estava acompanhada por mais quatro amigas: uma loira com pinta de grã-fina, uma morena com cabelos compridos, com cara de meiga, uma branquinha com jeito de avoada, e uma morena de cabelos curtos, e pavio igual. As cinco armaram uma zona dentro do 747, tanto que tiveram que ser separadas dos demais viajantes e banidas para a primeira classe.

Gargalhando, as meninas comemoraram com champanhe:

- A sua idéia realmente funcionou, Andréa! Quem diria, loiras também podem ter boas idéias! – ria a moça de cabelos vermelhos.

- Obrigadinho, meu bem... É claro que ia funcionar, Juliana. Mas sem a colaboração das ninas, a gente não ia conseguir. Sheila, meu bem, passa essa garrafa pra cá!

- Ai, vocês não tem jeito mesmo, hein...- observou Sheila, a moça avoada – Tudo isso só pra ficar na primeira classe sem pagar!

- Ow, diz que você não tá gostando, Sheila! – a moça de cabelos curtos resmungou – Eu e a Paula colaboramos mais do que você, então nem vem, vai!

- É isso aí, Andresa! – Paula estava entornando mais uma taça – Nós merecemos, pois somos Galácticas!

- É isso aí, Paula! – gargalhou Andréa, enquanto enchia mais uma taça de champanhe.

Quando desceram no aeroporto, em Atenas, as cinco moças já estavam quase que curadas da ressaca, mas ainda sentiam alguns reflexos básicos...como uma puta dor de cabeça, por exemplo.

Como tinham reservas para o Golden Sun Hotel, pegaram o primeiro táxi que passou, que por sinal era o ó: o chão repleto de lixo, os bancos engordurados e um cheiro pungente de alho evidenciava que limpeza não era o forte do motorista...

Rodaram pelo centro de Atenas, observando as ruas e as pessoas. As cinco amigas eram extremamente unidas; estudaram juntas e mantiveram a amizade após o término do curso. Com personalidades tão distintas, era impossível descobrir qual era o MDC que as unia.

Andréa, a mãezona do grupo, era loira, de olhos castanhos brilhantes e pele branca. Era a que acalmava as outras, por ser a mais ponderada. Tinha um carisma enorme, que ela utilizava em prol do grupo.

Andresa era a teimosia em pessoa; sempre que havia uma briga podia-se ter certeza de que ela iria entrar. Com pele morena e cabelos castanhos curtos, que combinavam com seu jeito rebelde, era a que mais se envolvia em confusões.

Juliana era...Juliana! Brigas, bebidas, cigarros e homens faziam parte integrante de sua personalidade cativante e marcante. Cabelos compridos vermelhos, pele branca e um par de olhos castanhos claros compunham um visual extravagante na moça.

Paula era a meiga, a boa moça. Pele morena, cabelos compridos lisos e escuros, se assemelhava a uma índia. Mas não era tão gentil quanto aparentava...Bastava tirar a garota do sério para uma onda de mau humor começar, e com ela as injúrias...

Já Sheila era o cúmulo da distração...Perdia-se em qualquer lugar, mas era doce e inteligente. Cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros contrastavam com a pele tão branca. Mas que não se enganassem com a aura de anjo, ela bem sabia ser um demônio...

Cinco garotas, só um destino...essas férias seriam demais!

* * *

Bem, esta é a aventura das galácticas! Espero que gostem, assim como eu estou gostando de escrever...

Margarida, meu bem...DIVULGUE NOSSA ESTÓRIA! Obrigadinha...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – Grécia, loucuras e desventuras

O hotel era excelente, mas tinha um porém...a água quente era limitada! Andréa quase teve um treco ao perceber que de repente a água ficava gelada, quando não era cortada. De roupão mesmo, desceu até a recepção e rodou a baiana, porém com muita classe:

- Mas é um absurdo! Imagine que eu estava no banho quando acabou a água quente! Isso não pode acontecer...

- Miss, acalme-se – pedia um atrapalhado gerente – o problema é que a senhorita e suas amigas gastam muita água, e temos que racionar...

- Racionar? Você é louco, racionar o meu banho? Nunca!

Após conseguirem terminar de se arrumar, as amigas resolveram sair para a balada, afinal estavam em Atenas e queriam aproveitar ao máximo cada minuto pela cidade. Foram para uma boate, a Pakalopous, onde a música em voga era dance e disco. Dançaram animadamente até às três da manhã, até serem literalmente expulsas da casa noturna. Motivo: as atitudes "indecorosas" delas, após Andresa quase tirar a roupa em cima de um balcão.

Pegaram um táxi para levá-las de volta ao hotel; outro automóvel imundo e cheio de pulgas. O motorista estava visivelmente embriagado, mas como elas também estava não deram muita importância...Ao chegarem no hotel, Sheila fez um pequeno escândalo: o motorista aumentou o preço da corrida. O barulho foi tanto que o gerente veio correndo, vestindo pijamas, para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ao ver a confusão que as brasileiras tinham formado, o gerente se viu forçado a expulsá-las do hotel, mas de forma delicada...O que não aplacou a ira das moças:

- Como é? A gente pagou por três semanas, e eu não vou sair desse pulgueiro antes de terminar as minhas férias! – furiosa, Juliana foi contida pelas amigas para não bater no pobre homem, encolhido de medo.

- É isso aí! Não pode nos expulsar! Nós temos nossos direitos! – Andresa também estava furiosa, o que aumentava o terror do homem. Entretanto, a polícia apareceu, alertada por um dos hóspedes, e o escândalo foi parar na delegacia.

O chefe de polícia ficou abismado com a ousadia das garotas, além de se espantar com a capacidade de enrolar as pessoas de Andréa. Assim que ouviu todas as versões dos fatos, decidiu que as moças deveriam sair do hotel.

Revoltadas, elas fizeram as malas e saíram em busca de um hotel para poderem descansar. Antes de sair, receberam o dinheiro de volta, o que o gerente fez com muita boa vontade...Conseguir um táxi mais difícil; nenhum motorista queria parar para cinco moças, por mais bonitas que fossem. Na Grécia, mesmo moças desacompanhadas, são vistas como fonte de perigo.

Andando, elas chegaram à uma pousada medíocre, que tinha um quarto, mas com duas camas. Tiraram no palitinho quem dormiria no chão. A sorte caiu em Juliana, o que aumentou a ira da moça, mas ela pegou suas coisas e deitou, mas não conseguiu pregar os olhos: o quarto estava infestado de pulgas e baratas, maiores do que normalmente. Passaram o resto da noite matando insetos e ouvindo as reclamações de Andréa.

Assim que amanheceu o dia forma para o aeroporto, pegar o avião em direção à ilha de Santorini, uma das mais de 2000 ilhas que formam a Grécia. Pegaram o primeiro vôo, que foi relativamente calmo, salvo a discussão entre Andresa e a comissária, por conta da temperatura do vinho que foi servido. Se não fosse a intervenção de Sheila, a calma do grupo, o bate boca teria virado uma guerra.

A ilha era espetacular; com praias de areia muito branca e casas brancas com telhados vermelhos. Era uma visão tão linda que emocionou as meninas, até a explosiva Andresa e a temperamental Juliana. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Paula pegou a mão de Andréa e da Sheila, gritando:

- Quem chegar por último na praia é a mulher...do tio Bufas!

Rindo, foram de encontro ao mar.

* * *

Tio Bufas foi nosso professor na facul, e um dos mais queridos!

Espero que a fic estaja realmente boa!

Royal One, valeu pelo rewiew! Espero que continue lendo...

Bjos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – Corpos que caem

A noite caiu como que por encanto; o luar brilhante fez com que as praias gregas fossem mais atraente do que realmente eram. As moças andavam pela orla marítima, afim de acalmarem os nervos. Sheila e Juliana iam na frente, andando em silêncio, sendo seguidas de perto pelas demais, que iam rindo e brincando.

Uma luz suave envolvia elas, como se um encanto pairasse sobre suas cabeças. O ar marinho enchia seus pulmões , provocando uma agradável sensação nas meninas, que seguiam em direção à cidadela para ter uma noite de diversões e prazeres.

Inesperadamente, um raio de fogo cruzou o céu, terminando sua trajetória nas margens da praia, um pouco adiante. Aquilo alarmou Sheila, que virou para Juliana e perguntou:

- Meu, será que é um meteoro?

- Sei lá, nina! Vamos ver?

Saíram em disparada, deixando Andréa, Andresa e Paula de boca aberta. As três se entreolharam, e correram atrás para ver o que tinha caído do céu. Juliana teve que segurar a amiga, que quase desmaiou com o que se depararam: um objeto com membros, que emitia sons e se movia.

- Esse barato aí tá se mexendo! – gritou Juliana, enquanto segurava Sheila, pois ela estava com as pernas bambas.

- I-isso aí é um ho-homen! – balbuciou Paula, enquanto buscava apoio no ombro de Andresa, enquanto esta arregalava os olhos.

- Deixa de dizer asneiras, Paula – Andréa tentava segurar os nervos, seus e das amigas – Isso aí é um meteoro, garotas. Nada demais.

- Decka, eu sei muito bem o que é um meteoro, e isso não parece em nada com qualquer um dos que já vi – susurrando, Sheila deu sua opinião.

De repente, o "meteoro" começou a gemer, enquanto se levantava. Sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto limpava as roupas. Seus cabelos loiros e compridos emolduravam um rosto perfeito, que tinha como complemento um corpo cheio de músculos e de arranhóes pela queda. Um risco vermelho brilhava no lado esquerdo do seu rosto, como uma boca maldosa sorrindo.

O homem estava parcialmente vestido; usava calças leves e uma faixa em torno dos rins, de tonalidade cinza. As garotas estavam completamente mudas de espanto, além de aterrorizadas com a situação que se desenrolava. Paula não parava em pé, tinha as pernas moles como as de Sheila. As menos assustadas eram Juliana e Andréa, que amparavam as amigas enquanto não desgrudavam os olhos do rapaz misterioso.

- E aí, Misty? Tudo bem ou eu quebrei algo dessa vez? – uma voz forte gritou ao longe, vinda de um grupo no minímo inusitado: quatro rapazes altos, de cabelos compridos e também seminus vinham correndo muito rápido em direção ao local da queda.

Estacaram ao verem que o amigo estava acompanhado de cinco moças, que olhavam para eles e para o rapaz que se levantava, de maneira alternada. O que tinha aparência mais amendrontadora, um belo rapaz de olhos e cabelos azuis, pele morena, como o povo do mediterrâneo, se pronunciou primeiro:

-Ma que ragazzas são essas? Pensei que o povo desta cidade pensasse que estas praias eram assombradas, cáspita!

- Prazer em te conhecer também, moço! – zangada, Juliana não conseguiu controlar a língua – Olha, eu não sei quem são vocês, nem o que são. E pra falar a verdade, nem me interessa. Então, cuidem do seu amiginho e deixem a gente continuar o nosso caminho, ok?

Boquiabertos, os rapazes se entreolharam. Um deles, que tinha cabelos cor de fogo e olhos verdes, olhou para Juliana e perguntou:

- De onde vocês são?

- Brasil – respondeu Andréa.

- Brasil? Sério? Puxa, temos um amigo que também é brasileiro. Ele nasceu...em que estado o Deba nasceu mesmo, Kamus? – o mais risonho falava, inquirindo o rapaz pálido, com cabelos azul petróleo.

- Estado de Goiás, Miro. Mas o quem mais interessa neste momento é: o que iremos fazer com estas moças?

-Como assim, fazer com a gente? – Juliana indagou – escuta aqui branquelo, a gente não precisa de vocês, certo?

- É isso mesmo. A gente vai embora agora, porque senão vamos perder o melhor da festa – Andréa disse, enquanto procurava suas sandálias que tinham caído. Kamus se limitou a olhar para os companheiros, e disse:

- Vamos, rapazes. Peguem as meninas e vamos voltar para o Santuário – falou, enquanto ele mesmo ia pegando Sheila no colo, sendo imitado por Milo que pegou Andréa, Aioros que pegou Andresa, Misty que levantou Paula, e Máscara que jogou Juliana nas costas e subiram em disparada, rumo ao Santuário.

* * *

Eu acho que a fic tá ficando boa...o que acham?

Legal que você esteja gostando, Royal One...brigadú pelo rewiew!

Bjos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – Gente esquisita

Atordoadas, as moças sentiram o vento passar cortante pelo rosto, enquanto subiam a encosta a uma velocidade impressionante. Passaram por um pórtico, casas e arenas, até chegarem a um pátio, onde começava uma imensa escadaria. Foram depositadas no chão, exceto Juliana, que foi arremessada pelo seu condutor:

- Maledeta! Me mordeu, Kamus! Isso eu não tolero, Dio Santo!

- Calma Máscara...mordida de gata não dói...- riu Miro, piscando para a moça, antes de ganhar um beliscão –Ai!

- Isso é pra você parar de falar besteira, seu animal! – Andréa não gostou do comentário impertinente do rapaz – Escuta, por que vocës trouxeram a gente até aqui?

- Boa pergunta! – Sheila saiu de seu mutismo, indo parar na curiosidade repentina.

- Olha, nós não estamos acostumados a sermos vistos durante os treinos por habitantes da ilha, muito menos por turistas – explicou Aioros – Só saímos daqui com a certeza de que ninguém vai reparar na gente.

- Puxa, então vocês nunca saem – observou Juliana, fazendo com que as amigas rissem – Caso nunca tenham percebido, seus cabelo não tem a cor mais normal do mundo, sabem...

- É, e também seus...hum, físicos não são material rotineiro – Andréa comentou, enquanto examinava o corpo dos moços, fazendo Kamus enrubescer.

- Que está acontecendo aí? – uma voz se fez ouvir no topo da escada – Ah, Kamus...acharam o Misty?

- Achamos sim, Mú...e essas meninas também.

- Menina o caralho! Me respeita que eu tenho 22 anos! – Andresa tinha voltada a ser o animalzinho de sempre – Dá pra dizer aonde estamos?

- Senhoritas – Mú fez uma reverência – estão no Santuário da Deusa Athena.

- Eu acho que você pirou, cara – Paula estava cética – estamos em pleno século XXI, e você me vem com um papo desses, Aí não dá, né?

- Eh...Kamus, porque não leva essas meninas para conversar com a Senhorita Saori Kido?

- É o que eu irei fazer, Mú. Irei até subir pela ladeira dos cavaleiros, para evitar encontros inconvenientes com outros cavaleiros.

Kamus fez com que as moças subissem uma ladeira muito íngreme, fazendo com que Andréa caísse no choro:

- Eu não aguento! Tio, me leva? – estendendo os braços para Miro, ela conseguiu arrancar uma risada de Kamus – Ai, me leva que eu tô cansadinha...

- Vai Miro...virou mula de carga! – enquanto falava, Máscara da Morte não percebeu que Juliana subia nas suas costas – ei, sai de cima de mim, doida!

- Ah, se for assim eu também quero colo! – Andresa olhou suplicante para Aioros, que suspirou e a pegou no colo.

- Imagino que vocë também queira, não é? – Misty perguntou para Paula, que timidamente fez que sim – tá, vem aqui que eu te levo.

Vendo o desenrolar da cena, Kamus só pode pegar Sheila no colo, e subiram na velocidade da luz. Chegaram a um salão, onde se encontrava uma moça de cabelos violeta, com olhos escuros, muito branca. Usava um vestido branco e estava sentada em uma espécie de trono. Vendo os rapazes com chegarem com as garotas, se aprumou para recebê-los:

- Mestre Kamus, quem são essas meninas? O que fazem no Santuário?

- Senhorita, nós as encontramos na praia – e Kamus narrou todo o encontro.

- Hum, isso é preocupante. Precisamos pensar no que fazer. Elas já sabem o que vocês são, na realidade?

- Não senhorita. Achei melhor que a Deusa explicasse para elas – Kamus fez uma reverëncia.

- Peraí, você acredita que ela seja uma deusa de verdade? – Sheila não podia conter a língua.

- Mas eu sou uma Deusa. Eu sou Athena. E estes são alguns de meus cavaleiros de ouro. E este é o meu Santuário – Saori estava faicando nervosa.

- Tá, e eu sou o Mickey. Quando poderemos ir embora, dona? - Juliana esta fula da vida com o papo esquisito.

- Ainda não sei. Quem sabe nunca...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – A deusa irritada**

- Você não pode prender a gente aqui! – gritou Andréa, consternada.

- Claro que posso! Eu sou a deusa Atena, lembra? Eu posso tudo – Saori conseguia ser mais irritante do que a loira – Não só posso como devo, afinal vocês podem fazer alguma besteira, soltas por aí.

- Besteira fez o individuo que te disse que era alguém, sua louca! – Juliana perdia a pouca razão que tinha – Tente me segurar, meu bem. Eu vou sair, você querendo ou não.

Assim dizendo, a ruiva tentou sair, mas foi contida por Miro, que não parecia ter muitos motivos para rir naquela hora. Sem conseguir conter, a moça acertou um chute na região íntima do cavaleiro, que estava completamente despreparado para isso. Com a dor, ele se curvou, ficando assim exposto ao segundo golpe, um soco bem aplicado no olho esquerdo, que fez com que o rapaz caísse no chão.

Ensandecida, a moça saiu correndo em direção à porta, sendo acompanhada de perto pelas amigas, mas uma muralha de gelo se formou à sua frente: Kamus tinha congelado a porta, para que elas não passassem. Andresa ameaçou:

- Se você gosta dos seus dentes no lugar, é melhor você abrir a porra da porta, seu...Seu esquisito!

- Não irei fazer o que me pede, e, por favor, controle a linguagem, sim? – Kamus conseguia ser impassível em plena crise – Pode não parecer, mas essa pequena moça é a reencarnação da deusa Atena, e o que ela fala é lei em seu Santuário.

Falando isso, Kamus se encaminhou para Miro, para ajudar o amigo a se levantar. O escorpiano mal podia ficar em pé, de tanta dor que sentia:

- Se eu nunca poder ter filhos a culpa é sua, bruxa! – sussurrando, ele atacou a garota que sorria.

- Minha? Eu avisei você...Foi você que não quis me ouvir! Escuta macumbeira, por quanto tempo a gente vai ter que ficar aqui? Sabe, não sei se na Grécia existe uma coisa chamada polícia, mas no nosso país se alguém desaparece logo ela é contatada, ouviu? – Juliana gritava tanto que até Saori ficou perturbada.

- Kamus, o que é macumbeira? – murmurou Miro no ouvido do amigo.

- É a forma pejorativa de designar uma pessoa espírita, Miro – respondeu Kamus.

- Ei, o que as duas bonecas estão fofocando? Fala alto, porra! – Andresa resolveu provocar os rapazes, deixando o aquariano vermelho como um pimentão e Miro sem graça.

- Vamos ao que interessa: nós temos que voltar ao hotel, e de preferência ainda esta noite. Nós estamos somente com estas roupas, já pagamos a hospedagem e nem sabemos quem são vocês. – Andréa tentavam contemporizar – Se o seus...hum, guardas puderem nos levar até à praia onde nos acharam, agradeceríamos.

- Não, eles não podem.- Saori já estava nervosa – Se esforcem para entender: nós temos que pensar na segurança do Santuário. Não podemos permitir que estranhos entrem e saiam assim. E se vocês falarem para alguém dos acontecimentos desta noite?

- Fala sério! – Sheila estava exasperada – Quem iria acreditar que um homem caiu do céu? Todos pensariam que somos completamente loucas!

- E outra, como faremos sem nossas roupas, nossas coisas? Eu me mato se tiver que ficar um dia sem meu secador de cabelos! – Andréa não parecia muito contente, e extravasava sua raiva.

- Aioros, você e Aioria irão amanhã até o hotel delas. Pegue seus pertences e diga ao gerente do estabelecimento que as moças estarão hospedadas em casa de amigos. – Saori recuperava o domínio da situação – Miro, leve elas para a vila das amazonas, onde elas ficarão.

- Com licença, senhorita, mas não acho prudente deixar elas com as amazonas – um cavaleiro que elas ainda não conheciam entrou no Salão por detrás da cortina – Primeiro porque a saída para a praia é fácil de se achar, e passar por dois simples soldados será extremamente fácil para elas. E segundo porque Shina e Marin não ficarão satisfeitas em ter que cuidar delas.

- Tem razão, Saga. Não havia pensado nessas possibilidades. O que me sugere?

- Deixe que cada uma fique ao encargo de um cavaleiro de ouro. Assim, elas ficarão perto de suas vistas, e bem protegidas.

- Certo...Então será assim: Andréa, você fica na casa de Peixes, com Afrodite. Creio que terão muito em comum...Juliana ficará com Miro, Sheila com Shura, Paula com Aioros e Andresa será seu encargo, Saga.

- Como? Eu não vou cuidar dessa doida! Ela quase me matou, Saori! – Miro estava desesperado.

- Eu também não quero ficar na casa desse pervertido! E olha que de perversões eu entendo...

- Penso que Kamus já disse: o que eu digo é lei neste lugar. Portanto, vão para as casas designadas. E sem reclamações! – dessa vez Saori parecia realmente uma deusa.

Cabisbaixas, saíram...

* * *

_Adorando! _

_Royal One, valeu pelos rewiews...É um estímulo para continuar..._

_Maxima, também agradeço por estar gostando...Se tiver paciência para ler, então agradecerei mais ainda!_

_Críticas, sugestões, elogios e ameaças, é só me contatar no _

_kaliope1983(a)gmailpontocom_

_Bjos!_

_C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI – Sofisticação em voga**

As moças desceram as escadarias, em um silêncio que não combinava com o grupo. Logo na primeira casa pararam, e Kamus chamou por Afrodite, que logo saiu para ver qual o motivo de tanta agitação em seu pórtico. Quase caiu para trás ao ver as garotas:

- Que é isso? Quem são essas? – disse, apontando para as cinco.

- Hóspedes, Afrodite. Esta é a moça que Athena designou para se hospedar em sua mansão. Andréa, estará em boas mãos. – dizendo isso, Kamus seguiu o caminho, levando consigo as outras meninas. Apreensiva, Paula quis dizer algo, mas Kamus a pegou pelo braço e arrastou pelas escadas.

Andréa não sabia o que falar. Estava em uma casa estranha, sem sua bagagem e acompanhada de um completo desconhecido. Tentava parecer forte, mas sabia que não estava fazendo uma atuação convincente.

Por outro lado, Afrodite também não se sentia à vontade. Uma bela loira estava parada à sua porta, com o medo estampado nos olhos. Sentiu o coração apertar vendo o quanto ela estava assustada. Com um suspiro, ele entrou em casa, chamando-a:

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar os seus aposentos. Tomara que goste, pois a decoração é inspirada no meu país, a Suécia.

Andréa quase caiu para trás com tamanho luxo que havia naquela casa; para onde olhava via quadros, esculturas e vasos antigos. Os móveis eram todos leves, com madeira escura brilhante, puxando para um tom avermelhado. Os sofás eram brancos, contrastando com o carpete escuro e as paredes de cor aveludada. Espelhos espalhados revelavam um tom narcisista do morador, além de ser um verdadeiro conhecedor de arte.

Os aposentos reservados a ela eram igualmente luxuosos, porém com um toque mais fino: o chão estava coberto por um tapete macio de pele de urso, a cama era enorme e tinha um dossel para afastar eventuais mosquitos. Havia também uma sala com escrivaninha e uma estante cheia de livros, a maioria em grego, um banheiro equipado com banheira e todo o necessário para ela se sentir muito bem.

Com os olhos arregalados, Andréa quase caiu com tamanha mordomia. Foi amparada por seu anfitrião, que a segurou pelos cotovelos:

- Se sente bem? Quer alguma coisa? – Afrodite parecia mesmo preocupado.

- S-sim. Foi só um mal estar passageiro, obrigada – ela se obrigou a responder.

- Bom. Espere um momento. – saiu por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou acompanhado por uma mulher – Esta é Swandl, e será sua serva enquanto estiver aqui. Sinta-se à vontade para pedir o que você quiser, sim? Acho que você deseja um bom banho, não é – ela assentiu, incapaz de falar – Swandl, obedeça à Senhorita Andréa, em tudo.

Saiu, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas. Andréa estava constrangida, mas deixou que a serva a despisse e preparasse seu banho, com óleos aromáticos de rosas. Após o banho ela foi massageada, e se vestiu com a túnica que Swandl lhe apresentou. Era cor de rosa suave, leve e esvoaçante. Nunca tinha visto seda tão suave e tão leve, e mentalmente fez os cálculos de quanto aquilo teria custado.

Swandl indicou o caminho para a sala de jantar, onde ela se encontrou com seu hospedeiro, encostado à janela tomando um drink. Ela foi em sua direção, tremendo sem saber por quê. Ele estendeu a mão, apontando o bar:

- Bebe alguma coisa? Eu tenho uísque, vodca, conhaque, martini...

- Você tá bebendo o quê? – perguntou, sem graça.

- Uísque com soda. Quer um? – como ela assentiu com a cabeça, ele se encaminhou e preparou a bebida dela, enquanto conversava com Andréa – Afinal, o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui no Santuário?

- Bem, é uma longa história... – mas só precisou de quinze minutos.

- Uau! Que história, hein...nossa, se fosse comigo eu teria ficado muito puto, viu... Bom, mas agora trate de aproveitar as férias forçadas dentro do Santuário, ok? – ele era o charme em pessoa, céus! Andréa nunca vira um cabelo como aquele, azul claro, ondulado...aqueles olhos azuis brilhavam como se fossem duas pedras preciosas. Ela iria precisar de todo auto controle para não acabar na cama dele...

* * *

_Brigadinha pra quem tá acompanhando!_

_Olha, vou tentar fazer com que fique ótema!_

_CoNtInUa... _


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII – Olé!

Descendo um pouco mais a escadaria, Kamus parou em frente à casa de Shura, e chamou por seu morador. O capricorniano saiu mordendo uma maçã, e falou mastigando:

- Que quieres, Kamus? Estoy ocupado com a televisão.

- Shura, Atena designou a sua casa para que esta moça fique hospedada. Lembre-se: ela é uma hóspede. – dizendo isso, Kamus empurrou Sheila na direção do amigo. A moça perdeu o equilíbrio, e foi amparada pelo espanhol. Enrubesceu imediatamente, e procurou apoio em suas amigas. Infelizmente, elas já estavam em direção às próximas casas.

Shura a olhou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse avaliando o material. Corada, Sheila entrou pela porta que ele indicou, se surpreendendo com a casa. Era toda decorada com motivos alegres, coloridos. Miniaturas de dançarinas de flamenco e toureiros davam um ar festivo, enquanto os móveis antigos davam um ar de sofisticação e de classe.

Shura se limitou a resmungar algo sobre perder seu programa favorito na tv, e foi mostrar os aposentos que ela iria ocupar. Mais uma vez ela perdeu o fôlego: uma cama enorme, com balaústres que iam até o teto, de onde pendiam fitas coloridas, azuis e rosas, um divã antigo e uma escrivaninha do século XV. Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, ficou admirando o tamanho da banheira clássica, e a alvura dos tapetes que recobriam o chão.

Voltou-se para falar com seu anfitrião, mas como ele estava perto demais dela, se chocou com o peitoral definido, quase caindo de novo.

- Bueno, usted é muy fácil de cair, si?

- Sim...Quer dizer, não – a moça se afastou, para poder colocar seus pensamentos no lugar – Olha, é tudo muito bonito, mas eu não tenho nem uma calcinha comigo...E eu preciso tomar um banho...O que eu faço?

- Nena! – Shura deu um grito tão alto que Sheila se assustou – esta é a sua empregada, Nena. Tudo o que quiser, desde calcinhas a comida, é só falar com ela. Agora eu vou voltar pro meu futebol.

Ele saiu, deixando a garota desarvorada. Virou-se para a serva, que por sinal dava claros sinais de não gostar dela, e delicadamente falou:

- Acho que eu preciso urgente de um banho...Você pode me ajudar?

- É para eso que estoy aqui. Venha.

Sheila se deixou levar, esfregar e enxaguar. Quando viu a roupa que Nena lhe trouxe, ficou tentando entender como colocaria aquilo: uma túnica complicada, cor de açafrão. Com olhos suplicantes, ela pediu ajuda a Nena, que controlou a língua e ajudou a moça a se vestir, com visível má vontade.

Devidamente vestida, Sheila rumou para a sala de estar, aonde encontrou o cavaleiro estendido no sofá, com uma vasilha de pipocas ao lado e pilhas de cerveja na mesa de centro. Desajeitada, ela tentou sentar em uma poltrona que parecia ser muito confortável...Era tão macia que praticamente engoliu ela, fazendo com que desse um grito. Shura pulou, como se estivesse pronto a atacar o inimigo, mas quando viu a situação não conseguiu segurar o riso:

- Eres loca, niña? Assustas-me así...- e ria até não poder mais.

- Dá pra você parar de rir e me ajudar a sair daqui?

Enxugando os olhos, pois chorou de tanto rir, Shura estendeu os braços para levantar a moça. Com o impulso, ela praticamente voou, fazendo o cavaleiro cair no chão de costas, com ela deitada em seu peito. A proximidade com o rapaz fez o coração de Sheila parar.

Se levantou devagar, com medo de cair de novo. Foi para perto da janela, de onde poderia olhar para Shura sem ser vista. Bastos cabelos e olhos negros, tão negros que faziam ela se perder em seu olhar...Mas o que era isso? Ele era um dos inimigos! Não podia deixar ele mexer tanto assim com ela...

Sheila, minha cara...tenho certeza de que gostou do capítulo!

Desculpem pela demora...mas o meu "técnico" ainda não consertou meu pc, por isso demoro para conseguir postar...mas hoje vão ser dois!

CoNtInUa...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII– Um aroma de jasmim

Ao chegar em casa, Aioros pegou Paula pelo braço, e sem dar chance dela se despedir das amigas, foi levando ela para dentro. A decoração foi uma surpresa para Paula, acostumada a móveis convencionais. Tudo era de metais torcidos, com muitos vidros e janelas imensas. Não havia sofás, e sim pufes coloridos.

Quadros de cores berrantes, esculturas modernistas e a falta de tapetes deram a moça uma idéia de quem era o seu hospedeiro. As cores das paredes eram fortes, e nenhuma se repetia. Uma estante repleta de filmes e livros parecia destoar do ambiente, que parecia permanentemente pronto para uma festa.

- Bom...eu acho que você quer tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, né? – Aioros estava mais sem graça que ela.

- É...eu preciso me arrumar, e lavar os cabelos – Paula não conseguia olhar nos olhos do rapaz, e ficava com a cabeça baixa.

- Espere...eu vou lhe apresentar a sua serva.

- Eu não pre...- Aioros não deixou ela terminar a frase, já foi procurando pela casa, deixando ela sozinha em plena sala de estar.

Voltou logo, acompanhado de uma senhora, que aparentava ser uma boa mulher. Foi logo apresentando as duas:

- Paula, esta é Hécuba. Ela é mais uma mãe do que uma serva para mim, e a partir de hoje será para você também. Hécuba, leve a senhorita para seus aposentos e a ajude a se arrumar.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a serva levou a jovem para os aposentos que ela iria ocupar. Apesar da casa ser toda maluca para seu gosto, o quarto era surpreendentemente belo. Móveis em madeira clara marchetada, um pequeno sofá, estantes com livros e dvd's, uma televisão, um aparelho de dvd e um aparelho de som. O closet tinha túnicas, batas e saias, todas as peças de tecidos leves e de cores suaves.

O banheiro tinha uma banheira clássica, uma estante repleta de toalhas brancas e felpudas, roupões e chinelos fofos, e um armário com essências e óleos aromáticos, sabonetes e xampus.

Surpresa com tanto bom gosto, Paula se aprontou para um bom banho, tirando a roupa enquanto Hécuba enchia a banheira com água quente e jogava sais e óleo de jasmim. O banho foi delicioso, fazendo com que seu corpo retraído se expandisse, deixando toda a tensão do lado de fora. Lavou seus cabelos compridos com o auxílio da serva, que ficou ali contando como era a vida dentro do Santuário.

Hécuba era mesmo uma pessoa especial, e parecia nutrir um amor todo especial por seu patrão, ou _kyrios_, como ela o chamava. Paula ficou enternecida ao saber que ela praticamente tinha criado ele e seu irmão, Aioria. Mais ainda ao saber que ele, na verdade, era um ressuscitado. Após o banhos, Hécuba a enxugou e friccionou seu corpo com uma essência pura de jasmim, que deixou sua pele macia e aveludada.

Vestiu uma saia e uma bata verdes, de um tom claro. As sandálias de couro cru de cabra deram um toque todo regional no seu figurino, e seus cabelos foram trançados e drapeados com uma fita, também verde, por Hécuba.

A serva lhe mostrou o caminho para a sala onde iria encontrar com Aioros, e deslizou para fora. Paula estava mais relaxada e com menos medo, então. Ao entrar na sala, deparou com o rapaz sentado em um banco na varanda, tomando um copo de vinho tinto.

- Quer uma taça? – perguntou, solícito. Ao ver o assentimento da moça, se levantou e pegou mais uma taça e a garrafa que estava em cima do bar. Encheu o copo, e estendeu para Paula. Ao segurar a taça, seus dedos tocaram os de seu anfitrião, e foi como se um choque percorresse seu corpo.

Enrubescida, abaixou os olhos e sentou em outro banco, vendo o rapaz com o canto dos olhos. Os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes eram tremendamente belos, juntamente com o físico perfeito faziam um conjunto maravilhoso. É, essa tal de Saori tinha uma puta de uma sorte, viu...

Kyrios – senhor, patrão em grego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX – Na toca da fera**

Na porta da casa de Escorpião, a confusão se estabeleceu. Não tinha santo que fizesse Juliana entrar com Miro naquela casa:

- Eu não vou entrar! Eu não quero ficar aqui! Eu quero ir agora para o hotel, pegar minhas coisas e ir para minha casa! – na raiva, a moça esqueceu o inglês e soltou tudo em português mesmo, fazendo com que os cavaleiros não entendessem nada.

- O que a bruxa tá dizendo?

- Ela disse que você é um pervertido, que você não presta e que é feio – Saga tentou se aproveitar da situação para atormentar o escorpiano.

- Quê? Deixa de ser mentiroso, seu cara de pau! Eu só disse que quero ir pra minha casa, bem longe desse povo esquisito.

Mas nada que dissesse poderia aplacar a raiva de Miro; com os olhos apertados, ele simplesmente pegou a garota, jogou no ombro e entrou, batendo a porta. Sem ligar para os resmungos dela, a soltou ao entrar na sala.

Aquela sala era bem diferente do que ela imaginava: uma decoração sóbria, com tapetes felpudos negros, sofás de um tom vermelho escuro, móveis escuros, de madeira de lei. Os ornamentos eram quadros realistas, com cores profundas, esculturas grandes e de bom gosto. Vasos com flores aqui e ali completavam a decoração, deixando no ar um leve perfume. Um bar bem sortido atiçava a garota, mas ela soube se conter.

Apesar de tudo, dava para ver que ali morava um homem. Livros, cd's e dvd's estavam dispostos de forma aleatória, como uma bagunça organizada. A iluminação era indireta, dando a impressão de que era realmente um covil. Sem graça, tentou dizer algo:

- Er...Miro, eu...Bom, quer dizer...Ah, você sabe, né?

- Não, eu não sei – seco, Miro estava de costas – Afinal de contas, o que você disse lá fora?

- Bom...Eu disse que queria ir para o hotel, pegar as minhas coisas e partir para o Brasil – envergonhada, a moça não ousava levantar os olhos.

- Não sei por que, mas eu acredito que esteja mentindo – Miro se virou devagar, como um tigre se preparando para dar o bote – Afinal, eu já sei que não é confiável...

- Não sou confiável porquê? Só porque te bati? – um riso zombeteiro se formou nos lábios da moça – Oh, o todo poderoso Miro apanhou de uma mocinha indefesa! Fala sério, nunca te aconteceu algo parecido? Ou fui a primeira?

Enquanto ela falava, a cor do rosto do rapaz ia mudando de branco para vermelho, e depois para branco intenso, demonstrando tudo o que sentia.

- Isso não vem ao caso, senhorita. E se vier comigo, eu poderei lhe mostrar o seu quarto.

Atravessando salas e mais salas imensas, chegaram aos aposentos reservados à hóspedes, que Juliana teve que admitir que eram quase do tamanho do apartamento em que vivia no Brasil. O quarto era como o restante da casa, com tapeçarias recobrindo as paredes, uma cama gigantesca coberta com lençóis negros bordados, com o desenho de um escorpião bordado em vermelho. O banheiro a surpreendeu: uma banheira jacuzzi, com hidromassagem ocupava boa parte do cômodo, que era tinha ainda um armário repleto de toalhas enormes e negras, além de toda a sorte de artigos para banho.

- Ariadne! – berrou Miro, assustando a moça – Venha aqui!

Uma mocinha bonitinha, com aparência de ser ainda adolescente, entrou pela porta, arregalando os olhos ao ver a visitante.

- Esta é Juliana, minha hóspede em nome de Athena. Quero que você se certifique nada falta a ela, entendeu? – ela assentiu, antes de Miro sair rapidamente.

A sós, as duas se examinaram com curiosidade. Juliana pensava no que dizer, quando a serva lhe indicou a banheira, e num inglês enferrujado perguntou:

- _Kyrias_ deseja um banho agora?

- O quê? Ah sim ,eu quero...

Ariadne encheu a banheira enquanto a garota olhava pela varanda; aquilo era loucura demais até para ela, que não era exatamente um primor de razão...

E aí...faz tempo que eu não posto direito!

Bom, mas a partir de hoje eu vou procurar postar sempre nos dias corretos!

Bjos!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X – Dupla confusão

Andresa se sentia tremendamente desconfortável, pois agora era ela, Saga e Kamus a descer as escadas. Perto da casa de Gêmeos, Saga se virou para o amigo:

- Kamus, pode deixar que de uma só eu consigo cuidar, ok? Pode ir para casa que agora eu assumo.

- Está bem, eu quero dormir mesmo...

- Via, e se você ver o Kanon por aí conta para ele que nós iremos ter uma hóspede, tá?

Assentindo com a cabeça, Kamus se despediu de Andresa com um sorriso breve e subiu as escadarias em direção à casa de Aquário. Ao se ver sozinha com aquele homem desconhecido o medo tomou conta dela, e isso já era muita coisa, afinal ela não era a destemida Andresa, a corajosa e etc e tal?

O pior era admitir que ele era bonito. Não, bonito era pouco; lindo seria uma forma melhor de descrever ele. "Lindo de morrer", ela pensou enquanto seguia ele pela casa adentro. Afinal, não era todos os dias que via um homem de cabelos e olhos azuis...

A mansão era enorme, bem iluminada e decorada com muito bom gosto. Tudo era preto e branco, com alguns toques em prateado. Uma escultura em forma de bailarina era o ponto alto da decoração, ornamentando a sala que era equipada com um som de última geração, tela plana de 42 polegadas, sofás de couro azuis, combinando com o piso de parquê. A casa era toda clean, com toques de sofisticação e uma classe que a impressionou.

Seguiu seu anfitrião até os aposentos que iria ocupar; a cama era a maior que já tinha visto. Até os chinelos pareciam ser melhores do que costumava usar. Tinha uma varanda que tinha uma vista espetacular; podia ver até uma parte da praia.

Uma serva, de nome Nívea, tinha entrado em seu quarto com um sorriso. A ajudou a se despir e entrar na elegante banheira, toda cromada. Um banho relaxante ajudou a moça a desembaralhar as idéias. Após o banho, Nívea vaporizou o corpo dela com um perfume de almíscar.

Vestiu uma túnica leve, levemente azulada. Sentindo-se melhor depois de limpa, resolveu procurar o seu hospedeiro. Encontrou-o na sala, com um copo na mão. Engraçado...Não se lembrava dele estar vestindo camisa branca, e sim azul...Aproximou-se, dizendo:

- Eh...só vim dizer boa noite...

- Boa noite? Mas ela só está começando, boneca – com um sorriso de estraçalhar corações, o rapaz se aproximou – E nós podemos aproveita muito a noite...

- Kanon – uma voz seca, cortante se fez ouvir – Não se aproxime dela, ou terei que...

- Terá que fazer o quê, irmãozinho? Vai me bater?

Andresa já tinha a cabeça rodando; afinal, quantos Sagas tinham ali? Ou era alucinação?

- Andresa, este é meu irmão gêmeo, Kanon – parecia que ele adivinhava seus pensamentos – Kanon, tenha cuidado...Ela é uma hóspede de Athena, e como tal deverá receber respeito.

Andresa não sabia o que dizer. Sentia a boca seca; se um deles era uma tentação, que diria de dois?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI – Suor e lágrimas**

Ver dois homens lutando geralmente é horrível, pensou Sheila. Mas naquele caso...Era bom demais!

Naquela manhã Shura e Miro estavam treinando luta corporal, e a visão de seus corpos suados, com os músculos trabalhados pulando, quando eles só vestiam calças curtas e uma faixa sobre os rins...Ela não sabia o que seria melhor!

Fazia três dias que estavam por ali, mas era a primeira vez que uma delas descia até a arena de treinamento; geralmente elas se encontravam na casa de um dos rapazes, ou no Salão para atormentar Saori...Mas no dia anterior elas tinham combinado de ver os treinos.

Sheila tinha sido a primeira a descer. Bem que ela gostaria de ficar mais um pouco naquela cama maravilhosa, mas como tinha dito à Shura que iria ver o treino do rapaz, ele achou por bem acordá-la cedo. E lá se foi sua manhã de sono...

Viu Juliana descendo as últimas escadas, e não podia acreditar no que via: ela tinha cortado uma das túnicas acima dos joelhos, deixando à mostra boa parte de suas pernas, assim como as mangas e o decote, transformando assim o traje em um vestido de verão. Miro também viu, o que o deixou embasbacado, assim como o restante dos que viram.

A moça descia despreocupada, acenando para a amiga. Shura, que estava de costas para ela e não tinha percebido a comoção geral da moçada, acertou um golpe em Miro fazendo com que ele caísse de costas. Gemendo de dor, Miro se levantou devagar, para assim poder apreciar por mais tempo as pernas de sua hóspede.

Shura achou estranho o comportamento do amigo, então se voltou a tempo de ver Juliana sentando ao lado de Sheila, cruzando as pernas e arrancando suspiros:

- Ei, Miro...aquela ali é a moça que está na sua casa, né?

- É sim...e o nome dela é Juliana...Mas nem pense em chegar perto dela, viu.

- Porque? Tá afim dela? – Shura soltou uma risada ao ver a careta do outro.

- Claro que não! Eu só disse isso porque ela é uma bruxa, e eu gosto de você! Foi ela que me bateu, lembra?

Enquanto eles tinham essa conversa, as duas amigas também batiam um papo:

- Você enlouqueceu? O que fez com a sua roupa? – Sheila parecia assombrada.

- Ah, só dei uma melhorada...Ó, eu to com a tesoura aqui, quer que eu dê um jeito na sua?

- Bom...Ah, eu também acho essa roupa um saco! Perae, deixa eu levantar!

Sob os olhares pasmados dos cavaleiros e aspirantes, Juliana meteu a tesoura e cortou até a altura dos joelhos, depois cortou as mangas e o decote, transformando a túnica em um vestido de verão. Quando Andréa, Andresa e Paula desceram, também quiseram aderir à moda das pernas de fora.

Quando Kamus desceu, percebeu que seus companheiros estavam distraídos, sem atenção. Aproximou-se da arquibancada e quase teve um treco: todas as hóspedes de Athena estavam quase nuas! Mesmo corado, se aproximou:

- O que aconteceu com suas roupas, senhoritas? Encolheu?

- Haha! Muito engraçado Sir Freezer! Só porque você é um iceberg ambulante e não sofre com esse calor, nós não somos obrigadas a torrar nesse sol maldito!

- Meça suas palavras, Juliana – a voz de Saori Kido foi ouvida de longe, arrepiando as garotas – Mais respeito com Mestre Kamus, e vão trocar essas roupas. Estão atrapalhando os treinos.

- Me obrigue – Sheila parecia que ia explodir – Escuta aqui, doida: a gente usa o que quiser, entendeu? Já tô cheia de você!

- É isso aí! – Andresa entrou na briga – Nunca te vi limpando chão ou treinando como aquelas moças ali, ó – e apontou as amazonas, que tinham parado de treinar para ver o bate boca.

- Quem vocês pensam que... – mas Saori não conseguiu terminar a frase, logo foi cortada por Juliana, falando com sua voz mais fria:

- Não. É você que pensa que é alguém. Não agüento mais ver você tratando os servos como lixo e essa rapaziada aí como escravos. Até os velhos tem que trabalhar aqui! Dá vontade de chamar a polícia pra te prender!

- Polícia? Não, chama o manicômio! Tem uma louca varrida aqui que pensa que é melhor que o resto do mundo, e por isso maltrata todos que a rodeiam!

O grito de Andréa foi a gota d'água: Saori, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, virou as costas e saiu correndo para o seu templo. Kamus estava pálido ao dizer:

- Eu não entendo...é impressão minha ou vocês intercederam por nós?

- E o que te importa? – Juliana continuava com o tom mais frio que conseguia – Você não se interessa pela gente, e só olha em nossa direção para nos dar broncas. Eu já tô cansada desse lugar. Vim para Grécia atrás de diversão, e estou presa num pesadelo.

Virou as costas e voltou para o seu templo, deixando Kamus e os demais cavaleiros boquiabertos...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII – A ruiva ganha um amigo**

Juliana estava sentada no jardim da casa de Escorpião, abraçando os joelhos e reprimindo as lágrimas. Já era difícil suportar as ironias de Miro, que não era exatamente um exemplo de hospedeiro, agüentar Kamus e Saori já era demais! Não podia mais agüentar ficar ali, naquele lugar estranho...Sentia saudades de casa, dos seus pais, até do papagaio chato ela sentia falta!

Ouviu um ruído às suas costas, e se voltou preparada para gritar, caso fosse Miro. Atônita, viu que seu visitante era Máscara da Morte...O que era realmente estranho, já que desde que ela tinha mordido ele nunca mais ele olhou na cara dela.

Desconfiada, ela se virou e perguntou:

- O que faz aqui?

- Ow, bom dia pra você também, mocinha! – Máscara da Morte sorriu (!), o que aumentou a desconfiança:

- Por acaso vem da parte daquele branquelo sem graça? Por que ser for...

- Calma...Eu só queria saber como você está.

-Sei...- ela resmungou, enquanto ia na direção do canceriano – Eu estou bem, obrigada.

- Não parece. Ah, e obrigada por dar aquela bronca na Saori, tá?

- Como? – cética Juliana arqueou as sobrancelhas – Você tá me agradecendo por ter dado um esporro na sua deusa? Que eu me lembre, você é um dos cavaleiros dela, e deveria proteger ela...

- Ei, eu sou cavaleiro sim, mas não sou surdo...Bem que eu gostaria, mas o Shaka não quis tirar minha audição... – fez cara de choro, o que fez a garota rir – Mas agora falando sério...O que acontece contigo?

- Nada... É que eu tô sentindo muita falta da minha família...- ela não conseguiu conter mais e desabou a chorar. Máscara, comovido, a abraçou e enxugou as lágrimas:

- Calma...Não é o fim do mundo...Eu também sinto falta da minha família, e olha que faz bem mais de dez anos que eu não vou pra casa.

- Dez anos? Tudo isso?

- É, desde que eu me qualifiquei a cavaleiro de ouro que eu não vejo minha mãe, meu pai...Ás vezes eu tenho notícias através da Fundação Graad, aquela empresa da Saori. Pra isso ela presta, pelo menos...

- Pára com isso! Ela é sua deusa, e você não devia falar mal dela assim! – rindo, a moça censurava o rapaz, que também ria – Afinal de contas, você não gosta dela?

- Pra ser sincero? Não. Ela é uma adolescente mimada, cheia dos não me toque. Ela não sabe o valor do trabalho, nem de como dói levar uma porrada ou mordida.

- Ah, e já que tocou no assunto, desculpa pela mordida, tá? Eu estava muuuito irritada; não era nada pessoal.

- Esquece...O que interessa é que agora você parou de chorar...Ou você não percebeu? – Máscara da Morte sorriu.

- Ah...Até que você é legal...Posso te fazer uma pergunta íntima?

- É algo indecente?

- Não! – o rosto dela pegava fogo.

- Que pena...- Máscara da Morte ria tanto que até caiu do banco em que estava, causando mais risos ainda na garota – Pode falar, _ragazza_!

- Qual é o seu nome de verdade?

- Bom...Promete que não vai rir? – ela assentiu -...é Romeo...

- Sério? Mas que nome lindo!

- Ah! Pára de brincadeira.

- Mas eu tô falando sério. Escuta, que tal um sorvete?

- Ok. Mas só se for de uva!

- Eca! Quem gosta de sabor uva?

- Fora eu? O Afrodite.

- Mas ele pode, ele é lindo!

- E eu? Por acaso sou feio?

E foi entre tapas e beijos que eles levantaram e saíram em direção à casa de Câncer...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII – Um pouco de sol no nevoeiro**

No dia seguinte à explosão de Juliana, as amigas se encontraram na mansão de Mú, para poder acompanhar o trabalho dele consertando armaduras. A tarde estava agradável, com Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte fazendo companhia a elas.

Saga e Kanon também desceram, mas levando nas mãos pães, geléias e alguns frios. Recrutaram Andresa e Paula para ajudar a montar a mesa, enquanto os outros cavaleiros desciam para participar do café da tarde com eles. Até Dohko, que quase nunca se misturava com eles, apareceu.

Miro e Shura estavam encostados na janela, conversando sobre futebol, enquanto Aioros e Aioria riam de Saga e Kanon, que dançavam ao som de samba. Dohko, Mú e Shaka conversavam sobre política, e Afrodite e Kamus faziam mais sanduíches. Máscara da Morte estava sentado no chão, com Juliana deitada no seu colo, conversando com ela e com Sheila, enquanto Andréa, Andresa e Paula riam das bobeiras de Aldebaran.

Estava tudo bem até a chegada de Saori... Ela foi entrando e gritando:

- Que tá acontecendo aqui? Vocês não deviam estar treinando? Que raios de cavaleiros vocês são, afinal?

- Baixa a bola aí, deusa – Juliana continuava em pé de guerra com ela – Seus cavaleiros estão em um momento de relax com a gente...que eu saiba não é crime.

- E quanto aos treinos, eu acho que eles já treinaram muito hoje – opinou Sheila – Então, não tem problema eles se divertirem um pouco.

- Falando em se divertir, que tal uma saída hoje à noite? – Andréa foi falando, antes que Saori pudesse falar algo – Faz tempo que a gente não dança... Vamos, ninas?

- Nada disso! Ninguém aqui vai sair! – Saori conseguiu falar, cortando Paula – Aqui quem manda sou eu, e está decidido: ninguém tem permissão para sair!

- Aé? E quem vai impedir a gente? Você, por acaso? – zombou Andresa – Já estamos presas aqui, e não custa nada deixar a gente se divertir um pouco...

- E quem me garante que irão voltar depois? Ou que não irão fazer algum escândalo?

- Alô! Nossos passaportes estão com o velho...Quer dizer, com o tal do Shion – Juliana lembrou – E quanto à escândalos, bom... A solução seria que um deles – e apontou para os cavaleiros – fosse conosco.

- É! Aí a gente poderia ir e voltar em segurança! O que acha, Chatori? – perguntou Sheila, arrancando gargalhadas das amigas e risos discretos dos rapazes.

- Chatori? É assim que querem sair? – furiosa, Saori fuzilava a moça com o olhar.

- Ah, deixa de drama, menina – Andréa se meteu na conversa – O que interessa é gente se divertir um pouco, senão iremos ficar loucas!

- Senhorita...permita-me dizer que a idéia de levar um de nós é boa – opinou Mú – Assim elas desestressam, e páram de infernizar a senhorita.

- Bom...Está certo – disse Saori, arrancando gritos de alegria das moças – Mas em vez de um, irão os responsáveis por elas, ou seja: Afrodite, Shura, Aioros, Miro e Saga.

- Eu posso ir? – perguntou Máscara da Morte – É que faz tempo que eu não saio...

- Ah, mas se ele for, eu também quero ir! – Aioria falou, seguido de Aldebaran e Kamus.

- Façamos o seguinte: todos vocês irão, assim eu fico mais sossegada, e posso assistir a novela em paz, ok?

Todos assentiram, e Saori subiu para seu templo. Assim que ela saiu, as garotas pularam de alegria, com Juliana se pendurando no pescoço de Máscara da Morte, deixando a respiração dos outros cavaleiros em suspenso, afinal o canceriano era um dos mais brutos. Quando viram que ele correspondeu o abraço, o temor foi substituído por surpresa.

- É o seguinte: a gente vai se arrumar, e nos encontramos com vocês aqui na casa do Mú, tá? – Andresa colocou ordem – Iremos nos arrumar juntas, na casa de Peixes... Afrodite está banido de sua casa por algumas horas!

- Tá, eu me arrumo na casa do Kamus – o sueco suspirou – Mas deixem ao menos eu pegar minhas coisas!

- Ok! Mas rápido, hein...Ainda temos que tomar banho, arrumar os cabelos, escolher a roupa, fazer maquiagem... – Andréa enumerou os afazeres.

- Quantas horas vocês irão levar? – perguntou Aldebaran.

- Deixa eu ver...Agora são cinco e meia... hum... sete e meia, não... oito horas nós iremos estar prontas, tá? – Paula estabeleceu o horário.

- Mon Dieu! Tudo isso? – perguntou Kamus, horrorizado.

- Tenha certeza de que irá valer a pena, francesinho – brincou Sheila, antes de correr com as amigas para a décima segunda casa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV – Saindo pra balada!**

Passava alguns minutos das oito, e elas ainda não tinham descido, confirmando a previsão de Shaka... Mas quando finalmente apareceram, deixaram os cavaleiros de boca aberta!

Andréa estava com um vestido leve, azul claro, sandálias de salto alto, cabelos soltos, presos do lado por uma presilha em forma de borboleta, também azul. Uma maquiagem que realçava seus olhos completava o look.

Andresa estava com uma calça corsário cinza, bem justa. Uma blusinha de alcinhas branca e saltos altos, cabelo preso no alto da cabeça e maquiagem leve.

Juliana estava com uma calça de couro preta, tão justa que parecia ter sido colocada a vácuo. Um top frente única vermelho, botas de salto alto e maquiagem um pouco mais carregada que a das amigas, e os cabelos ruivos completamente soltos.

Paula vestia uma saia curta, verde escura, um top drapeado prateado e saltos altos. Seus longos cabelos lisos estavam trançados, com os brincos prateados à mostra. A maquiagem realçava sua boca bem feita.

Já Sheila tinha colocado uma saia curta, jeans escura, uma batinha frente única branca e saltos. Prendeu seu cabelo de forma a não cair no rosto, e maquiara com cuidado seu rosto branco, para não parecer uma vampira.

O primeiro a se recuperar do choque foi Mú, seguido por Shaka e Dohko. Aldebaran não conseguia tirar os olhos das pernas à mostra; efeito semelhante acontecia com Kanon, Saga e Aioria. Recuperando o senso prático, Kamus pigarreou e disse:

- Bem... Já que estão prontas, podemos ir, não?

- E aí, o que acharam da nossa produção? – Juliana perguntou.

- Uau! Você está maravilhosa! – disse Máscara da Morte, pegando a mão da menina, fazendo ela dar uma volta em si mesma. O gesto foi visto com desagrado por Miro, mas ele fez que não ligou.

- Vamos, senão a Deusa poderá mudar de idéia – disse Shaka, indo em direção aos carros estacionados perto do pórtico de entrada. Duas vans estavam estacionadas ali, e para espanto dos cavaleiros dos cavaleiros elas gritaram:

- Oba! Vamos embarcar na van! – e riram como se fossem crianças ao correr até os veículos. Aldebaran assumiu a direção de uma, e Saga a da outra. Em um os carros foram as meninas, acompanhadas por Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, e o resto da galera se acomodou no outro carro.

O percurso até o centro da ilha de Santorini normalmente levava em torno de vinte minutos, mas como Saga tinha que dirigir e vigiar as garotas, que iam fazendo a maior zona, eles demoraram cerca de cinqüenta minutos para conseguir chegar lá. Para estacionar foi outra demora, já que Aldebaran achava que era melhor colocar o carro na rua, mas Saga dizia que o certo era colocar em um estacionamento. A solução foi dada por Sheila, que não agüentava mais a discussão:

- Espera aí! De quem é o dinheiro que estamos levando?

- Da Saori – respondeu Shura.

- Então põe logo esses carros no estacionamento! Ser muquirana com o dinheiro dos outros nem é! Fala sério!

Assim, eles conseguiram sair do carro a tempo de encarar a fila da boate. Os rapazes acharam que o lugar iria lotar, mas elas disseram que era a melhora casa noturna da cidade, e, portanto, o trabalho valeria a pena...

Será que eles iriam sobreviver?

* * *

Desculpa! Meu pc tava quebrado...

Mas agora eu vou postar com regularidade!

Bjos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV – Sensualidade e luxúria**

A boate estava cheia, mas para as garotas estava ótimo! Cotoveladas à parte, até que o local era agradável, na opinião de Kamus, o que deixou todos os cavaleiros boquiabertos. O francês não era conhecido por sua vida social, sabe...

Luzes piscantes, música atordoante... Sheila e Paula estavam atormentando Shura e Aioros para dançar, sem sucesso. Andresa e Andréa também tentaram fazer Saga e Afrodite dançarem, mas eles nem piscaram, negando firmemente.

Juliana nem pediu, já foi arrastando Máscara da Morte para o meio da pista. O italiano, meio zonzo, pediu ajuda aos amigos, mas só teve como resposta gargalhadas. O DJ mandava na pista com Crazy In Love, que a moça dançava com uma sensualidade que estremeceu cada fibra do corpo de Miro, que olhava mas não queria admitir que estava olhando.

Vendo que o canceriano até que não estava passando vergonha, Shura resolveu encarar a pista. Deixou-se arrastar por Sheila até o meio da pista, onde a garota se enroscou nele, deixando todos embasbacados. O capricorniano ficou meio sem graça, mas se soltou aos poucos.

Foi nesse momento que Andréa soltou o verbo em cima de Afrodite:

- Legal, meu bem...Eu venho aqui pra me divertir, e você não ta nem aí pra mim, né? Eu tento te animar, mas você prefere ficar aí com esses outros babacas...Eu vou é acreditar no que todos dizem, que você é gay! – depois da explosão, a loira foi em direção da pista acompanhada de perto por Paula e Andresa.

O sueco ficou com o queixo caído; nem os amigos falavam assim com ele, e olha que eles se conheciam desde bebês. Aldebaran ficou meio sem graça, assim como Kamus e Mú. Shaka parecia nem ligar, mas Aioros, Aioria, Saga, Kanon, Miro e Dohko caíram na gargalhada.

Para espanto de todos, Juliana e Sheila largaram Máscara da Morte e Shura para acompanhar as amigas, e os rapazes voltaram para mesa, querendo saber o que as "meninas" iriam aprontar.

Andréa entrou na cabine do DJ, e falou com ele por alguns minutos. Depois saiu, e com as amigas se dirigiu ao balcão do bar. Shaka se virou para Kamus, e disse:

- Elas vão aprontar. Escreve o que eu estou dizendo – mas o francês deu de ombros, enquanto entornava a segunda lata de cerveja.

A iluminação da casa, que já era baixa, ficou mais enegrecida. Um foco de luz se formou em cima do balcão, onde se via Andréa sentada de cabeça baixa. A música começou a rolar quando ela começou a cantar. Para desespero dos dourados, elas estavam atacando de Lady Marmalade...

Andréa subiu no balcão, sendo ajudada por Juliana e Andresa. Paula subiu em uma das pontas, enquanto Sheila subiu na outra. A música era envolvente, e o salão parou para ver as cinco brasileiras dançando. Elas requebravam devagar, como uma cobra andando bem suave. Andresa se abaixou, dançando quase ajoelhada e olhando para Saga e Kanon, não sabendo em qual deles fixar o olhar.

Sheila deixou Shura apopléxico quando passou as mãos pelo corpo, indicando que estava sentindo um forte calor em algumas partes... Paula era a mais comportada, mas mesmo assim era difícil não deixar de olhar para aquela morena com cara de anjo rebolar.

Miro não conseguia segurar o olhar: praticamente despia Juliana com os olhos, a literalmente "comendo" com o olhar. Andréa foi a mais ousada: apontou para Afrodite e ofereceu seu corpo, seguindo a letra da música em que dizia:

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**_

_**Strutting her stuff on the street**_

_**She said, hello, hey Joe**_

_**You wanna give it a go, oh**_

_(ele encontrou Marmalade_

_no velho Molin Rouge_

_se oferecendo na rua_

_ela disse: "olá, Joe, está a fim ?")_

A sensualidade da cena era demais para o coração do sueco, que caiu sentado com o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante. De repente ele reparou que não era o único a sofrer daquele jeito por conta das "abusadas"... até Kamus, que era o mais reservado, estava rubro e suando, e mesmo Shaka, que normalmente nem olharia para mulheres, estava com os olhos arregalados.

Pelo jeito, a noite ia ser looonga...

* * *

Oie!

Primeiro, mea culpa! Eu sei que parece que eu deixei a fic de lado, mas o meu pc estava um lixo, e meu diskette estava na casa do meu ex! Então imagine a minha situação...rs

Primeiro gostaria de agradecer à Margarida (Sheila, ou Shélida para as amigas loucas!), pelos rewiens...valeu pelo incentivo, nina! Te amo!

Agora, também quero agradecer à Dama 9 e á Karmilla Hiwatari, pelos rewiens...ninas, brigadú!

Como não podia deixar de ser...

_Continua, é óbvio!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo VI – Uísque com muito gelo**

Ela estava dormindo o sono dos justos, mas despertou assustada ao ouvir um barulho perto dela. Parecia que tinha um desvio de vento naquele quarto, trazendo o calor da manhã para sua nuca. Esfregou os olhos, feliz pela noite maluca que teve, até sentir um braço na sua barriga.

Sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, olhou para baixo e viu que a mão estava em contato com sua pele nua. "E desde quando eu durmo sem roupas?", se perguntou naquele momento. Com um calafrio e um medo terrível de reconhecer a verdade, virou-se lentamente, dando de cara com um rosto másculo, com bastos cabelos negros e barba por fazer.

Sem conseguir se conter, Sheila se pôs de pé, enquanto gritava feito louca:

- O que está fazendo aqui, miserável?

- Bom dia pra você também, hermosa – Shura abriu um olho enquanto cumprimentava a moça – e caso no tenha percebido, usted está em mi quarto – dizendo isso, ele se sentou, fazendo com que o lençol escorresse pelo seu corpo, deixando à vista um peitoral definido por muitos anos de reinamento.

- Como? O que...como eu vim parar aqui? O que aconteceu exatamente? – a moça estava transtornada, e ainda por cima com a cabeça latejando: "Eu mato a Juliana! Não sei como acreditei que vodca com limão e uísque não faziam mal...hunf!".

- No lembras, mesmo? – Shura estava incrédulo – Bueno, usted bebeu um poco a más ontem, depois de dançar feito una...bem, usted sabe...

Flashback –

As moças estavam fazendo um torneio de quem agüentava mais entornar copos e copos de bebidas, enquanto Kamus ficava cada vez mais transtornado. Rindo sem parar, Sheila puxou o capricorniano para a pista dançando ao ritmo de Madonna:

_Mmm-mm-mm... If I could melt your heart  
Mmm-mm-mm... We'd never be apart  
Mmm-mm-mm... Give yourself to me  
Mmm-mm-mm... You hold the key  
_

Sheila dançava como uma libertina, enroscando seu corpo ao de Shura, fazendo o espanhol sentir algumas palpitações no baixo ventre. Subitamente ela colou seus lábios ao pescoço dele, fazendo com que o rapaz corasse. Pegou as mãos dele e acariciou seu corpo com elas, como um reconhecimento de campo. De repente, puxou Shura pela nuca para um beijo, não um simples beijo, mas algo realmente avassalador, com as línguas de ambos se enroscando como duas serpentes. O desejo era crescente em ambos...

- Fim do flashback -

- E você se aproveitou do meu estado alcoolizado, não é? – perguntou acidamente Sheila, com as mãos nos quadris – Eu devia te matar, sabia?

- Hum...foi o que usted me disse ontem...mas que ia me matar de tanto prazer – disse o espanhol, enquanto olhava para o corpo exposto dela, fazendo com que a moça se lembrasse de que estava nua. Pegou rapidamente o lençol para se cobrir, mas fazendo isso deixou o corpo do dourado à mostra. "Meeeu Deus! Hoje eu sei que você realmente existe!" pensou, enquanto olhava para o corpo despido do espanhol, que sorria.

- Gosta do que vê?

- Seu miserável! Eu ODEIO você! Vou pedir pra aquela maluca me tirar dessa casa, antes que eu te mate! – Sheila, completamente vermelha, gritava com o outro ocupante do quarto, enquanto pegava suas roupas – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim!

Saiu batendo a porta, deixando um Shura gargalhando.

* * *

Como eu prometi, estou postando com regularidade agora...

Sheila, plisss! Não me mate...eu sei que vc queria muuuitos detalhes, mas eu juro que vc irá gostar do resultado final...

Dama9, valeu por acompanhar! E calma! Eu não vou matar ou douradinhos...espancar, torturar e supliciar pode, né?

Beijos!

_CONTINUA..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII – Procurando Wally**

Miro estava impaciente. Tinha acordado há algum tempo, e não havia nenhum sinal da ruiva. Não que ele se preocupasse com ela, longe disso. O problema era que se a Saori soubesse ele seria mandado para a Sibéria! Não que tivesse algo contra os russos, mas ele odiava o frio.

Procurou por toda a casa, sem encontrar nada que dissesse onde a garota teria se metido. Resolveu procurar pelas outras casas da escadaria do Santuário, começando pela casa de Sagitário. Shura certamente poderia ajudar a achar aquela maluca.

Quando passou pelo pórtico se deparou com uma cena insólita: Sheila envolta em um lençol, andando depressa para o quarto, reclamando de algo que ele não compreendeu. Em seguida apareceu Shura, completamente nu, indo atrás da moça rindo.

Voltou atrás em silêncio. Não queria piorar a situação na casa do amigo. Bom, como subir estava fora de cogitação, o que ele teria que fazer era descer. Em Libra encontrou Dohko com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça e um estomacal efervescente na mão. Sua aparência era tão ruim que ele só perguntou pela ruiva, e diante da resposta negativa foi embora, para não piorar a dor do libriano.

Na casa de Shaka só encontrou o amigo, que por sinal ainda estava dormindo. Acordou ele, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo o indiano fez ele correr com a ameaça de o mandar para o pior dos infernos. Saiu correndo da casa, certo de que a garota não estava por lá.

Em Leão encontrou um Aioria sonolento e com o rosto todo marcado pela baba escorrida durante a noite. Apresentava todos os sintoma da ressaca, inclusive um belo par de olheiras. Negou ter abrigado a moça, mas se lembrava de que ela estava com o Máscara da Morte na noite anterior, na hora em que chegaram ao Santuário.

Espumando de ódio, Miro entrou na casa de Câncer sem fazer barulho, ocultando seu cosmos para não ser percebido. Foi entrando sorrateiro, até se deparar com algo que o fez tremer: Máscara da Morte e Juliana estavam deitados na cama do rapaz, abraçados. E pelo visto sem roupas...

Sem conseguir se conter, começou a gritar, acordando os dois, que o olharam estarrecidos:

- Miro? O que aconteceu? Saori está em perigo? – o italiano parecia não entender o que acontecia.

- Não, seu filho da puta! VOCÊ está em perigo! Eu mato você! – e dizendo isso tentou avançar sobre o canceriano, mas foi impedido por Aioria, que depois de se tocar do que tinha dito, foi atrás do amigo para impedir que um assassinato fosse consumado.

- Me solta, Oria! Eu vou matar esse infeliz! Esse corno teve a CORAGEM de abusar da menina! Eu vou ma... – Miro ia continuar a esbravejar, se Juliana não tivesse interferido com sua voz gélida:

- Não, você não vai fazer nada disso. O que vai fazer é dar meia volta e ir para sua casa. Nós iremos conversar quando estiver mais calmo.

A seriedade e a frieza dela assustaram até Máscara da Morte, mas surtiu efeito.

Cerca de meia hora depois Miro estava andando em círculos na sala de estar de sua mansão, quando a ruiva entrou sozinha. Ela sentou em uma poltrona, e acendeu um cigarro. Deu algumas tragadas, e então falou:

- Então, Miro. Pode começar a se explicar.

- Eu? Quem em que dar alguma explicação aqui é você, senhorita! Eu a encontro na cama daquele pervertido, e você acha que estou errado? – Miro estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, literalmente.

- Primeiro: você não é meu pai, nem meu irmão, muito menos meu dono – Juliana estava mais branca do que de costume – E segundo, com quem eu transo ou deixo de transar não é, absolutamente, da sua conta. Fui clara?

Mais seria impossível...

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII – Um começo 

Afrodite dormia em sua cama, até sentir o sono ir abandonando o corpo, deixando ele em um estado letárgico de semiconsciência, aquele estágio onde não estamos dormindo, mas também não acordamos. E foi nesse estado que ele sentiu um peso em seu peito, além de sentir estar abraçando algo.

Abriu os olhos, tentando enxergar algo através da massa compacta que seus cabelos e fios loiros formavam na sua face. Ao levantar a mão para tirar os cabelos dos olhos, sentiu um braço lhe apertar, enquanto ouvia algo como: "...devolve que é meu, bruxa...", vindo diretamente de seus lençóis.

Ele conhecia aquela voz, mas não lembrava como aquilo tinha acontecido. A dor de cabeça não ajudava, mas não custava tentar...

Flashback –

A balada estava louca; todos eles estavam bebendo, mas as meninas bebiam mais do

que todos os rapazes juntos. A louca da Juliana tinha inventado um jogo idiota, que consistia em testar quem conseguia beber mais em menos tempo, o que deixou Kamus preocupado, mas Máscara da Morte e Shura riram dele, e incentivavam as moças a entornarem cada vez mais copos de vodca ou uísque.

Afrodite apenas observava Andréa, que ria sem parar e bebia diretamente do gargalo de uma garrafa de uísque, enquanto rebolava ao som de Madonna. Viu Sheila puxar o espanhol para dançar, e ele pensou em fazer a mesma coisa. Só pensou porque quem o puxou foi a moça.

Ela já o havia provocado dançando em cima do balcão, parecendo uma devassa, mas bem que ele gostou. Enquanto eles dançavam, ele imaginava aquelas curvas repousadas em cima de sua cama...

Fim do Flashback –

O sueco levantou o lençol e se deparou com uma cena comovente: a loira estava

enroscada em seu corpo, com a cabeça em cima de seu peito e suas pernas e braços entrelaçados com os do cavaleiro. Sentiu que seria difícil se levantar sem acordar ela, por isso resolveu ficar ali, olhando ela dormir.

Ele nunca tinha imaginado que ver alguém dormir, ou melhor, acordar e ver alguém abraçado a ele, fosse tão bom. Ficou ali, olhando para ela, que mesmo dormindo continuava sorrindo, além de murmurar coisas desconexas, como "...devolve...chocolate...lindo...".

Andréa começou a dar sinais de estar acordando, esfregando os olhos mas ainda estava em cima do pisciano. Bocejou, e olhou diretamente naqueles olhos azuis, enquanto sorria:

Bom dia...

Já começou ótimo, loira – Afrodite não conseguia conter o sorriso – O que você quer

fazer hoje?

E você ainda me pergunta? – Andréa respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, apoiando o

queixo no peito do cavaleiro, se inclinando para dar um beijo no queixo dele – Espero não ter que sair deste quarto por hoje...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX – De olhos bem fechados**

O sol ia alto quando Aioros acordou, e passado o estado letárgico, percebeu que havia mais alguém em sua cama. Rezando para não ter feito nenhuma besteira, levantou o lençol devagar, e aí o choque foi maior ao constatar que aquela pele morena, os cabelos castanhos compridos e aquele corpo perfeito pertenciam à Paula!

-Aiii...Meu Zeus! O que eu fiz? – gemeu o rapaz, apertando as têmporas.

- Flashback –

Paula tinha descido do balcão e ido em direção ao cavaleiro de Sagitário, com os olhos brilhantes. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo, foi puxada por Andresa para participar de um jogo bobo. Aioros ficou só observando a moça beber até começar a rir sem parar, tentando se manter em pé.

Aioros não podia tirar os olhos do espetáculo que se oferecia: a morena gingava, mostrando as pernas perfeitas sob a saia curtíssima. Ficou pasmo ao ser puxado pela gola, mais ainda por ser levado para a pista de dança, onde podia ver Sheila dançando com Shura, e Afrodite ser enlaçado por Andréa.

Sentiu as mãos da moça em suas costas, arranhando suavemente seus ombros por cima da camisa social. Estava ficando nervoso; não era acostumado a esse tipo de contato físico, ainda mais com alguém a quem ele deveria proteger e vigiar. As sensações estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes, e sua respiração também.

Fechou os olhos, sem coragem para olhar para ela, com medo de si próprio. Ofegava, enquanto sentia a pulsação em seu baixo ventre aumentar. Paula estava cada vez mais próxima, e isso ele não conseguia qualificar como bom ou ruim...

- Fim do flashback –

Um gemido escapou debaixo do lençol que cobria a moça. Aioros nem respirava, para que ela não percebesse que estava acordado. Quando ela descobriu a cabeça e o olhou com os olhos baços de sono, não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. Torto, mas um sorriso.

Paula não conseguia se lembrar com clareza sobre a noite passada, mas pelo que podia perceber, ela estava deitada na cama do seu hospedeiro. Por mais que isso fosse estranho, ela não teve nenhuma crise de consciência. Sorriu para ele enquanto tentava se comunicar:

- Bommmm dia, Oros.

- Er...oi.

- O que foi? Tá com vergonha, é? – Paula brincou, enquanto se sentava na cama, fazendo o lençol escorregar até sua cintura, revelando seus seios.

- Bom, acho melhor você se vestir – rubro de vergonha, Aioros virou o rosto, sem conseguir encarar a moça, que ficou desconfiada:

- Aioros, o que foi? Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Não, senhorita. O culpado fui eu, que não devia ter cedido ao impulso.

- Como? Acho que não entendi. – Paula estava amais confusa que cego em tiroteio.

- Não devíamos ter compartilhado a cama, senhorita. Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro a serviço da Deusa Athena, e também sou encarregado de proteger a senhor...

- Cala a boca! – Paula gritou para um surpreso sagitariano – Eu não acredito! A gente fez amor, e você só sabe pensar em sua "deusa"? Faça-me um favor: MORRA!

Dizendo isso, saiu correndo para seu quarto, para chorar em paz.

* * *

Gentem, primeiro gostaria de agradecer à todos vcs que estão acompanhado a fic...

Especialmente: Margarida ( te amo!), Dama 9, Kari Maehara, Maia Sorovar, Karmila Hiwatarai!

Quero deixar bem claro que eu ADORARIA estar nesse Santuário da Perdição..hehehehe!

Continua!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX – Duplicidade**

Andresa dormia sem saber da balbúrdia que se instalara no Santuário. Sentia como se fosse pressionada, pelas costas e pela frente, dormindo de lado. Peraí, e desde quando ela dormia de lado?

Empurrou o peso que a forçava pela frente, esticando as pernas e os braços. Soergueu-se, e pensou que ainda estava bêbada, pois via tudo duplo!

- Flashback –

Andresa bebia feito louca, e ria mais do que as amigas. Tudo girava ao seu redor, deixando ela completamente tonta (na verdade, mais do que ela já era). Viu Juliana dançando com Máscara da Morte, e achou que eles formavam um casal legal. Riu com esse pensamento, e foi andando em círculos pelo salão, até sentir dois braços fortes a agarrarem.

Um calafrio gostoso percorreu seu corpo, dando mostras de que o aperto era bem vindo. Quando se virou, deu de cara com Saga: "Ué, o Sr. Certinho???". Deu de ombros, e passou os braços já moles em volta do pescoço do grego.

Sentiu lábios frios encostados aos seus, fazendo com que todo seu corpo se arrepiasse. O beijo que começara suave, foi se aprofundando, se tornando cada vez mais feroz e voraz. Até sentir alguém lhe puxar daquele abraço.

Rodou em si umas par de vezes, até conseguir parar. Deu de cara com Saga novamente, e se limitou a agarrar o geminiano, que desta vez se fez de difícil, relutando inicialmente. "Gozado, a boca dele antes estava fria, agora está quente". Mas esse detalhe perdeu importância ao sentir uma boca beijar sua nuca, e um corpo apertar o seu por trás, a pressionando em Saga.

- Fim do flashback –

Com a cabeça doendo e uma vontade incrível de vomitar, Andresa tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para a direita e viu um homem...Olhou para esquerda e viu um homem... "Será que tem um espelho no meio, refletindo um dos lados?". Para tirar a dúvida, ela resolveu dar um beliscão em cada homem ao mesmo tempo.

Assustou-se com os gritos e gemidos, dando sinais de que realmente eram dois caras na sua cama! De um salto estava em pé, para descobrir que estava nua e cheia de marcas roxas pelo corpo: "Será que me usaram pra fazer macumba, Deus?" a moça pensava aflita.

Um barulho vindo cama a fez sair correndo em direção ao templo de Peixes. Nua, enrolada em um lençol, foi rapidamente ver Andrea, certa de que a mãe da turma entenderia sua situação...

* * *

Gentem, valeu mesmo pelas rewiens!!! São um estímulo e tanto!

Ninas, nem tenho como agradecer! Margarida, Maia, Maxima e Kari, vocês não sabem como é bom poder contar com o apoio de vocês!

Beijos!!!

CoNtInUa


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI – Lágrimas e muito estomacal**

A zona haviam se instalado no Santuário de Athena, e agora a situação não era a das mais confortáveis. Sheila, Paula, Juliana e Andresa levaram suas coisas para a casa de Afrodite, com Andréa. O pisciano não fez nenhuma objeção, mas preocupado, foi contar as novidades à Saori.

A deusa ouviu tudo sem nem piscar, e a cada ponto da narrativa ficava mais constrangida. O sueco não teve como negar seu envolvimento com a loira, mas foi imediatamente perdoado. De um salto ela se levantou do trono:

- Pois bem, Afrodite. Agora eu quero falar com elas pessoalmente com as meninas, ver o que elas têm a me dizer.

- Senhora, se me permite um sugestão...pegue leve – Afrodite tinha medo da reação das moças – elas já estão sofrendo e chorando...

- Pode deixar comigo, Afrodite! Eu sei como lidar com elas.

O pisciano saiu do templo desconfiado, mas sabia que aquela era sua deusa, e não lhe caberia questionar. Athena, por sua vez, ficou ali pensando por um bom tempo. Por fim, se levantou e foi em direção à casa de Peixes.

Com seu guardião na casa de Aquário, Saori pôde ficar mais à vontade com as garotas, que a princípio a olhavam desconfiadas. Mas a menina de cabelos roxos fez com que essa desconfiança fosse por terra:

- Gente, que é isso? Que vocês fiquem tristes, eu entendo. Agora, chorar pelos cantos nem é, vai!

- Você não entende! – explodiu Andresa em lágrimas – eu nem sei o que eu fiz! Só sei que acordei em uma cama com dois Sagas! – e caiu em um pranto ruidoso.

- Foi horrível, Saori! Ele olhou pra mim como se eu tivesse ebola, aids, sei lá! – choramingava Paula.

- E eu, que não fiz nada e levei a fama? Da próxima vez você me empresta o Saga duplo, Andresa – Juliana não parava de fumar, acendia um cigarro no outro.

- Ele me usou! Aproveitou que eu estava bêbada! – Sheila estava inconformada. Somente

Andréa estava feliz, afinal ela e Afrodite estavam ótimos. Mas se condoía ao ver o estado das amigas. Porém, não podia ser injusta:

- Gente, eu acho que está acontecendo um pequeno problema de comunicação. Primeiramente, eu vou resumir o que aconteceu ontem à noite para a Saori, assim vocês podem ver o que realmente aconteceu.

Como Andréa era a que mais tinha resistência ao álcool, ela pode contar toda a aventura para a deusa, que ouvia atenta. Uma vez ou outra as meninas cortavam a loira para complementar a estória. Depois de N paradas, a loira terminou seu relato, dizendo:

- Como vocês podem ver, todas nós demos margem para o que aconteceu. Até eu, porque se não tivesse puxado o Dite pra dançar, nem me insinuado pra ele, isso não teria acontecido. E você, Sheila, não devia ter beijado o Shura se não queria nada com ele. A Juliana poderia ter dado mais atenção ao Miro, a Paula poderia ter segurado a onda, e a Andresa poderia não ter bebido tanto – concluiu Andréa, sob o olhar admirado de Saori, que completou:

- Taí, estão vendo como tudo seria diferente? Bom, mas acho que vocês não precisam de mais broncas – ela ficou preocupada ao ver Andresa correr para o banheiro com as mãos na boca – creio que vocês precisam é de um bom remédio para o estômago e comer algo. Vou mandar as servas trazerem comida para vocês, está bem?

As moças se entreolharam surpresas, mas ficaram mais espantadas ainda quando a deusa as abraçou. Quando ela saiu do templo, Andréa comentou:

- Quem te viu, quem te vê, dona Saori... – e explodiu às gargalhadas, contagiando as amigas.

* * *

Gentem, sei que mereço levar muuuita porrada, mas me perdoem!!!

Vou tentar ser menos pé frio! (Pô, meu pc ficou DUAS semanas sem internet decente!)

**_Agradecimentos..._**

**Margaridinha** do meu jardim (rárárá!)... Mesmo o povo falando que vc me plagiou (meu, qta gente sem ter o q fazer...vão caçar emprego!), eu ainda TE AMO! Ah, e Roda Viva é ótema!!! Eu indico!!! vc nem é mais visita, minha filha...já tá fechando a geladeira com a porta! Então, vc gostou mesmo?? Eu fiquei com medo de ter pegado pesado...Ah, e antes que eu esqueça...quem ainda não leu, leia: - Deusa da Sabedoria. É de rolar de rir!

**Maia**, fiquei feliz de saber q vc tá gostando da minha humilde estória (ai como sou modesta!)...O mesmo se aplica a vc, **Gemini**...fiquei TÃO contente ao ver que tem mais gente lendo essa pinóia! Até chorei!!!

Bom, sem mais delongas, vou avisando que pretendo postar o próximo capítulo na noite de sábado( todo mundo espera alguma coisa de um sábado à noite...hehe!)

Beijos...

_Continua!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII – Diáspora**

Saori saiu do templo de Peixes imersa em pensamentos...Convocou uma reunião dourada às pressas, afim de exterminar os problemas. Quando viu seus cavaleiros juntos no salão, tomou fôlego e começou:

-Bom, antes de mais nada gostaria de saber exatamente o que aconteceu.Mas quero que seja de maneira ordenada, sem gritos ou brigas. Creio que você, Kamus, poderá me dizer todos os detalhes.

O aquariano ficou pálido, mas contou tudo sem poupar detalhes. Descreveu não só a noitada, mas também a chegada e a dispersão do pessoal. Via-se que os outros cavaleiros ficavam vermelhos ao serem mencionados, com exceção de Shaka e Mú, que não tinham nada para esconder.

-Bom... – Saori estava completamente transtornada; não tinha imaginado que seus cavaleiros poderiam aprontar tanto – Bom, mesmo assim eu quero saber de cada um dos envolvidos a sua versão. Comece você, Shura.

-Bueno... Yo acordei com a chica em mi cama, señora. Só eso.

-Ah só isso? – zombou Saori – Explique-se melhor, espanhol!

-Así: ella me puxou para bailar, aí ella me agarrou, me beijou...Yo no tive culpa! Se ella no me queria, porque me provocou? – o capricorniano estava ficando nervoso, mas Saori fez um gesto para que se acalmasse.

-Está bem. Bate direitinho com o que ela me contou. E você, Romeo?

-Primeiro que meu nome é Máscara da Morte, senhorita! – Máscara estava vermelho – Segundo que eu NÃO FIZ NADA!

-Ah é? E estavam sem roupas porque na sua terra é uma forma de mostrar respeito e amizade? – ironizou Miro.

-Não estávamos sem roupas, Miro! Caso você não tenha reparado, ela usava um top. Ela tava com o top e uma bermuda minha – Máscara estava com cara de quem falava a verdade – E eu estava com a calça do meu pijama. Que saco! Era melhor eu ter comido ela, assim tinha algum motivo pra bronca...

Miro não conseguiu controlar: antes mesmo que Máscara da Morte percebesse, o escorpiano deu um murro tão bem dado nele que o canceriano voou até a parede mais próxima. E nem adiantou os gritos de Saori nem a interferência dos outros cavaleiros. Eles se engalfinharam de tal maneira que que só pararam quando sentiram um cosmo crescendo cada vez mais: era Athena que estava ficando furiosa.

Só então eles se separaram, para ouvir melhor a histérica deusa:

-Mas eu não acredito! Caralho, eu falo javanês? Quem aqui não entendeu que não era pra brigar, porra? Depois eu mando os dois pra Sibéria e aí eu sou ruim, eu sou mala...Bom, agora eu quero ouvir você, Aioros.

- Er...Senhorita, eu não me sinto bem em falar esse tipo de coisas em sua presença, afinal a senhorita é a reencarnação da deusa Athena, uma deusa virgem, pura...

- Eeeeu? Imagina, fofo! – ela gargalhava, deixando os rapazes embasbacados – Bom, digamos que eu não sou um bom exemplo a se seguir. Mas deixa de conversa e conta logo o que você aprontou com a Paula, Aioros!

- Não se preocupe, que não irá se repetir. Eu errei uma vez, mas garanto que não irei mais me aproximar dela, senhorita. Foi só um acidente...

- Putz, se o que aconteceu com vocês foi um acidente, imagina se fosse pra valer! – Saori deu uma risada, deixando Aioros sem graça – Vai, deixa pra lá...Afrodite, creio que você e a Andréa não tem reclamações?

- Não, Senhorita. Eu só tenho agradecimentos!

- Ai, eu to feita com esse bando de incompetentes! Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: Saga, o que você o Kanon aprontaram com a Andresa, seus pervertidos?

- Senhora, eu ...- Saga tentou se explicar, mas foi cortado pelo irmão:

- Athena, eu gostaria de lembrar que eu sou um general marina, então nem adianta ameaçar me mandar pra Sibéria. Agora, que eu e o meu irmão dividimos a moça...bom, é verdade.

A sala ficou em um súbito silêncio. Era uma cena inédita: Saga extremamente vermelho, Kanon estava de cabeça erguida, Saori chocada, Máscara da Morte e Miro riam de se matar, e os outros ficaram mudos; alguns como Aioria estavam morrendo de inveja deles.

- Saga, o que você tem a dizer?

-Que eu não me lembro! – Saga gemeu – Senhorita, eu não lembro de nada. Eu adoraria poder responder sua pergunta, mas eu estava praticamente em coma alcoólico. Eu acordei com ela me beliscando, mas só fui entender o que estava acontecendo quando o Kanon me contou que tinha arrastado nós dois para o quarto – o geminiano estava completamente sem graça – Eu sinto muito...

- Sente, né? Eu vou fazer vocês sentirem muito mesmo! Primeiro que os treinos irão dobrar. Quem sabe cansados vocês não sossegam o facho. E segundo que eu vou trocar as casas dessa moças. Meu Santuário não é motel, caralho! Não quero saber de suruba aqui não!

-Até a Andréa, senhorita? – Afrodite ficou preocupado.

-Olha, eu vou deixar ela com você, mas se eu ficar sabendo de uma briga por um esmalte, eu te mando pro deserto do Saara! – Saori não estava com cara de quem estava brincando – Kamus, você vai ficar com a Juliana. E nem tente reclamar. Shaka, se prepare para receber a Paula. Andresa vai ficar com você, Dohko. E a Sheila vai ficar com o Aioria. Agora vão para suas casas.

Ao ficar sozinha, Saori se pôs a refletir. O que estava acontecendo naquele Santuário? Será que sua irmã Afrodite estava por ali, aprontando as suas? Dando de ombros, deixou para outro dia as reflexões:

-Ikky! Meu banho já está pronto?

-Sim, Saori. Vamos? – pelo visto, ela não ia se banhar sozinha...

* * *

Gentem...vocês nem sabem o que me aconteceu!

Lembram que eu disse que ia postar no sábado? Pois é. Meu pc tava bichado, e o Rafael (meu ex técnico e ex namorado), tinha marcado de ir lá em casa. Adivinha o que aconteceu???

Acertou em cheio quem disse que eu fiquei plantada, esperando o maledeto! Aquele FDP nem me ligou! Mas agora eu já fui à forra! Disse que se ele me ligasse ou fosse na minha casa eu chamava a polícia! rárárá! E o pior é que o otário acreditou!!! Sheila, essa eu aprendi com a tia Decka!!!!

**Agradecimentos**...

**Maxin**, eu lhe asseguro: é pura ressaca! A Andresa "real" está realmente grávida, mas a da fic está é bêbada! Adorei sua rewien, e pode voltar qdo quiser!!!!

**Kahi**, fala sério! Quando você vai continuar a Deusa da Sabedoria? Eu acho que o título da continuação deveria ser "Deusa da Sacanagem"...! Me responde, hein...

**Margaridinha** do meu coração...Você imaginou certo! Agora, pensa comigo...a gente discutindo na Uni9 feito um bando de gralhas, e chega um ser esquisito como a Saori(!). Acho que ela ia ser jogada do décimo andar...bjos!

**Maia,** concordo com você. E seria melhor ainda se fosse o Miro e o Máscara da Morte!

**Gemini**, eu adoro seus coments! E pode deixar que eu vou deixar o pau comer (hehehe!) solto nesse Santuário!

**Dama 9**, senti sua falta...você não me ama mais??Snif!

_**Beijos ninas!!!**_

_Continua..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII – Amigo é pra essas coisas!**

Juliana entrou na casa de Aquário se sentindo o último pacote de bolacha na prateleira do supermercado... Tá, o Kamus era super legal, mas sem saber explicar ela não queria ficar longe do pentelho do Miro. Com a cabeça ainda confusa, ela arrumou o quarto com a ajuda do francês, que estava condoído pela cara de cachorro que comeu sabão do Miro, e a bela estampa de gato perdido no lixão da Juliana.

Pior que a ruiva só Andresa, que se refugiou na casa de Libra. O chinês estava tentando fazer de tudo para alegrar moça, mas ela não ria... só gritava feito louca, além de resmungar e reclamar. O pior eram os pesadelos. Dohko achava que ela nunca mais ia ser normal... Tudo bem que ela nunca tinha sido beeem normal, mas agora ultrapassava os limites da loucura.

Quem se deu bem foi Sheila, que pintava e bordava na casa de Leão. O cavaleiro era animado como uma criança de oito anos, então tinha fôlego para acompanhar as loucuras e diabruras. Nos momentos de tristezas ou de choro, ele vinha correndo com uma caixa de bombons e um dvd de comédia.

Shaka estava aprendendo na prática a exercer a arte de ter paciência... Paula era estabanada e curiosa; no primeiro dia quebrou três pratos e um enfeite que o rapaz tinha trazido da sua terra. Fora que ela era bagunceira e cantava extremamente desafinado, o que fazia o indiano ter dores de cabeça terríveis.

Entre os cavaleiros a tensão era grande. Miro e Máscara da Morte não se falavam, assim como Kanon e Saga. Aldebaran quase foi morto por Shura, depois de insinuar que Sheila teria fugido porque o "pincel" do espanhol não pintasse direito...

O único que estava feliz com a situação era Afrodite, pois sua loira estava sempre reclinada em sua cama, à sua espera. Andréa e Dite viviam um romance lindo, com direito a óleos de massagens e velas perfumadas. Ela só não estava de todo feliz por ver as amigas abatidas, tristes por se verem naquela situação.

Mú passava os dias observando os amigos e as moças, pensando em toda aquela situação. Sentia-se com as mãos amarradas, sem poder fazer nada para mudar a situação. Porém, em uma tarde sem sol, ao ver a sombra de Juliana se esgueirando para dentro da Casa de Câncer, teve uma idéia. E resolveu pôr em prática.

Máscara da Morte se encarregou de reunir os cavaleiros arrolados por Mú, e Andréa trouxe as meninas para a casa do ariano. Aldebaran preparou a feijoada, Kamus colaborou com o gelo pra caipirinha, Afrodite levou as rosas que decoravam a sala e Shura levou um violão.

Quando todos se acomodaram, Mú se posicionou no meio da sala, pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos presentes e começou a falar:

- Bem, a título de informação: eu coloquei paredes de cristais nas portas pra que ninguém saia antes de eu terminar, certo? Pois bem, vou começar pelo mais fácil... Aioros, como você pode ser tão idiota? – o ariano surpreendeu a todos – Não é porque você é um cavaleiro de Athena, e deve sua nova vida à deusa, que deve se anular por isso. E Paula, compreenda que esse cabeça dura tem medo de gostar de alguém. Eu creio que ambos devem se dar uma chance, ok?

Paula e Aioros se entreolharam, e um sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios da moça. Mú continuou o sermão:

- Shura, se você não tivesse aproveitado a situação para zombar da Sheila, ela não teria ficado zangada com você. Certo, ela também não é inocente... Afinal, quando um não quer, dois não brigam! E vocês dois foram imaturos, mas ainda tem tempo para se acertarem.

Shura estava com a cabeça abaixada, envergonhado. Sheila estava corada, mas um começo de sorriso despontava em seu rosto. Mú voltou a falar:

- Bom, agora o triângulo formado por Máscara da Morte, Juliana e Miro é um pouco mais complicado... Miro está encantado pela Juliana, e ela por ele, mas nenhum dos dois quer dar o braço a torcer – pelo olhar assassino de Miro, ele ia torcer era o pescoço do ariano – Máscara da Morte descobriu na ruiva uma amiga, o que é bom. Mas o ciúme do Miro quase acaba com a harmonia entre ele e o amigo. Putz, eu não entendo como você consegue ser tão teimoso, Miro!

- Eu? E ela, que dorme com o cara e ainda quer que EU peça desculpas?

- E ela deveria se desculpar de quê? Afinal, ela não é nada sua, lembra? – Miro ficou sem graça – Agora, a Juliana poderia ser um pouco mais condescendente com o grego, né mocinha? Ela sabia desde o primeiro dia que ele estava de olho nela. E Máscara, da próxima vez que for receber alguém em sua casa, lembre de pôr a visita pra dormir no quarto de hóspedes, certo?

O italiano acenou um "sim" com a cabeça, enquanto sorria para a amiga, que estava completamente envergonhada. Miro estava mudo (NA: o que é um milagre!). Mas todos ficaram alertas para o próximo caso (NA: isso ta parecendo Casos de Família...).

- Chegamos ao caso mais escabroso... Saga, eu duvido que você estivesse bêbado o suficiente para não se lembrar do ocorrido. Sabe, eu estava lá e vi que você quase não bebeu. O Kanon também não bebeu tanto assim. O mesmo não aconteceu com a Andresa, que literalmente se afogou na cachaça, né? – a moça estava púrpura de tão corada – Na primeira vez que eu vi você e o Saga juntos, eu percebi que o idiota aí estava apaixonado, mas como é o senhor – perfeitinho, não quis assumir logo, e muito menos você, Andresa.

- Agora eu tenho uma pergunta pra vocês, - continuou Mú, sem se importar com as lágrimas de Andresa – vocês vão passar o resto de suas férias chorando e brigando, ou vão aproveitar decentemente, como pessoas adultas e normais?

- É isso aí, Mú! Concordo com você – Aldebaran estava feliz em ver que seus amigos e suas novas amigas estavam conseguindo se olhar.

- Faltam menos de uma semana para acabar as férias das meninas, então creio que quanto antes vocês se acertarem, mais tempo irão desfrutar da companhia uns dos outros. E agora vamos comer algo, que eu estou morrendo de fome! Shaka, passa um pouco dessa limonada com álcool aí pra mim, por favor.

Aioros estava com um olhar de peixe morto para cima de Paula, que o olhava torto, mas ainda assim sorria. O sagitariano se encheu de coragem, levantou a cabeça e foi à luta:

- Paula, a gente podia conversar? Lá no jardim? – a morena assentiu, e lá foram eles se entender.

O mesmo acontecia entre Shura e Sheila, mas foi ao contrário. Ela se aproximou do espanhol, que se encontrava sentado em um banco do jardim:

- Er...Shura, eu queria falar com você...Eu sinto muito por ter te chamado de miserável...

- Vou te dar uma chance de mostra o quanto estás sentida, niña – dizendo isso, ele a puxou pela cintura para o seu colo, calando-a com um beijo.

Vendo a amiga ser beijada daquela forma, Juliana não pôde conter um largo sorriso, mas parou de sorrir assim que viu Miro andando em sua direção. Sem jeito, o escorpiano se aproximava torcendo as mãos:

- Jú...me perdoa...eu sei que fui um idiota e te magoei, mas eu nunca quis te fazer chorar... – Juliana sabia que essa declaração estava doendo no orgulho dele, assim como sabia que ia doer muito quando falasse:

- Eu também queria que você me perdoasse, Miro. Eu devia ter sido mais transparente com você, dizer o que sentia, o quanto eu – a ruiva não conseguiu terminar a frase: com os olhos estreitos, Miro aproximou seu rosto suavemente ao dela, mirando os lábios rubros. O que era para ser um selinho virou um furacão, chamando a atenção dos outros dourados.

Vendo que Miro tinha sucesso, Saga resolveu acertar as coisas com Andresa, antes que Kanon tivesse outra idéia mirabolante envolvendo os três. Segurou firme o braço de Andresa, e a retirou da sala, indo em direção à escadaria que levaria até a casa de touro. Ela seguiu calada, sabendo que o geminiano iria falar de fatos desagradáveis.

- Andresa, eu tenho que admitir que não estava bêbado naquela noite – a garota arregalou os olhos e a boca – é, eu não o anjo que todos imaginavam... Eu tinha medo de me aproximar de você, de dizer o que eu sentia e tal, mas o Kanon se antecipou a mim, e eu não tive outra escolha... perdão...

- Escuta aqui esquisito –Andresa estava branca, nunca tinha imaginado que Saga tinha participado de boa vontade daquela palhaçada – Eu não sei aonde estou com a cabeça que não parto sua cara em dois pedaços agora. Mas eu não vou perder tempo te batendo – dizendo isso ela puxou ele pelo colarinho, o prendendo num beijo ardente.

- É Mú... você fez um bom trabalho.

- Amigo é pra essas coisas, Shaka.

* * *

Antes que eu veja pedras voando em minha direção, preciso me explicar...

Meu computador enlouqueceu! (como a dona...) Acreditam que eu não conseguia abrir meus disquetes? Então, eu tive que esperar meu pai ter boa vontade para consertar... Bom, espero que agora esse treco pare de me fazer passar vergonha!

Gente, quero agradecer quem está lendo, e dizer que estamos na reta final! E agora vai uma enquete: as loucas devem ir pra casa ou ficar de vez no Santuário? Respondam!

Bjos!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: _Se eu tivesse escrito o roteiro original de CDZ, eu estaria no Caribe, tomando um daiquiri, com um puta de um moreno passando protetor solar em mim e vendo aqueles surfistas gostosos! Putz, ia ser melhor que chocolate!_

**Capítulo XXIV – Uma noite verdadeiramente quente**

Para comemorar o fim das desavenças, Saori concordou (a contra gosto) em dar uma festa no Santuário, com direito a muita música e bebidas à vontade. Afrodite e Andréa ficaram responsáveis pela decoração; Aldebaran, Aioros e Paula iriam arrumar o que se comer, e Kamus ia dar conta do gelo.

Miro, Juliana, Saga, Andresa e Kanon se comprometeram em cuidar das bebidas, o que deixou Athena preocupada... Aioria e Dohko combinaram de se revezar no comando das pick-ups, mandando o som pra toda a galera dançar.

A festa estava ótima, com direito a dancinhas animadas entre os rapazes, fazendo as moças e até Saori terem crises de riso. Quando todo mundo achou que já tinha visto de tudo naquela noite, Aioria provou que era capaz apimentar mais um pouco a comemoração... Pôs todo mundo pra dançar ao som de Paris Hilton!

_**She sits alone waiting for suggestions**_

_**He's so nervous avoiding all her questions**_

_**His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding**_

_**Don't you just know exactly what they'**_

_Ela está sentada sozinha esperando por sugestões_

_Ele é tão nervoso evitando todas as suas perguntas_

_Os lábios dele estão secos, o coração dela martela suavemente_

_Você sabe exatamente o que eles estão pensando?_

Ao ouvir a música soando, Andréa assoviou, chamando a atenção das amigas. Em um olhar resumiu o que queria, e foi para o meio da pista, com os rapazes fazendo um círulo para ver ela dançarem. Lembrando da última vez que elas se exibiram, Kamus se aproximou de Shaka:

- Aposto dez contra um que amanhã elas vão acordar na cama dos caras. Que tal?

- Vamos encontrar um otário que aposte o contrário, pois tenho a mesma opinião.

_**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**_

_**Come on, sugar, let me know**_

_**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**_

_**Come on, honey, tell me so**_

_Se você quer meu corpo e acha que sou sexy_

_Venha, açucar, deixe-me conhecer_

_Se você realmente precisa de min apenas alcance o exterior e me toque_

_venha, querido, diga-me assim_

Andréa tinha as mãos na cintura de Sheila, que se jogava para trás, com os cabelos pendentes. Paula e Andresa dançavam próximas, quase matando Aioros e Saga do coração. Juliana subiu em cima da mesinha de centro, rebolando até ficar quase sentada, dava até para ver a cor da calcinha dela, e esse pensamento fez o escorpiano sentar no chão sem ar.

**_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_**

_**Come on, sugar, let me know**_

**_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_**

_**Come on, honey, tell me so**_

_Se você quer meu corpo e acha que sou sexy_

_Venha, açucar, deixe-me conhecer_

_Se você realmente precisa de mim apenas alcance o exterior e me toque_

_venha, querido, diga-me assim_

Afrodite, porém, foi o mais rápido. Pegou Andréa pela cintura e arrastou até a saída, provocando risos e idéias entre os amigos. Foi levando a loira até sua casa, para aproveitar sua companhia pelo maior tempo possível.

Shura resolveu imitar o companheiro, e abraçou Sheila delicadamente por trás, deixando a moça toda arrepiada. Colou os lábios no pescoço alvo, deixando ela em chamas. Com um sorriso sacana, Shura a puxou pelo braço, levando-a pela escadaria até a casa de capricórnio.

Entraram no quarto do espanhol aos beijos, como se cada segundo fosse escapar pelas mãos e fossem se separar no instante em que parassem. Ainda beijando Sheila, Shura foi soltando os laços que prendiam a túnica leve que ela usava. Parou o beijo e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Sheila, procurando algum sinal de arrependimento.

Em troca, recebeu um olhar carregado de desejo e paixão. Com as mãos trêmulas, puxou as alças da roupa dela, fazendo com que elas caíssem no chão. Sheila não ficou envergonhada por estar praticamente nua, e sim sorriu para o cavaleiro. Ajudou o rapaz a tirar a camisa, depois desabotoou a calça jeans, deixando ele só com a boxer preta.

Era a segunda vez que via o corpo de Shura, mas a sensação era a de que tinha voltada a ser virgem, tamanha excitação sentia. Sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto, enquanto passeava com os olhos pelo corpo perfeito, esculpido com anos de exercícios.

Percebendo a hesitação da brasileira, o rapaz sorriu, e calmamente aproximou seu corpo do dela, roçando os lábios naquela boca rubra de desejo, deixando o corpo de ambos em brasas. As mãos experientes percorriam as costas dela, alcançando os cabelos compridos, enrolando a mãos neles e puxando de leve, fazendo com que Sheila soltasse gemidos roucos.

Arrastando ela pelos cabelos, foi até a cama, a derrubando de costas. Via um brilho quase demoníaco, de puro desejo, nos olhos castanhos daquele ser que se semelhava a um anjo na aparência, mas se revelava um anjo corrompido... Afastou as pernas dobradas dela quase com violência, puxando seu corpo até a borda da cama. Deu seu melhor sorriso no estilo sádico, e com as pontas dos dedos tocou sua intimidade, a fazendo levitar de tanto prazer.

Sheila não sabia precisar quanto tempo ele a acariciou, mas podia dizer que chegou ao limiar entre o céu e a terra. Quando ele tirou a mão, ela, ofegante, praticamente implorou:

-... não pare! – entre gemidos e soluços, a moça olhava para o dourado com olhos famintos.

De uma estocada só, ele a penetrou, a fazendo soltar um grito, misto de dor e surpresa. Sem dar tempo para ela se recuperar, ele não parou de se movimentar, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. . Da mesma forma que começou, também parou. Sheila ficou amortecida, com os olhos piscando:

- Quê? O que foi? Porque parou?

- Porque hoy yo voy me divertir, mi linda... – respondeu Shura, com um sorriso sacana, levantando da cama, indo em direção à cômoda. Abriu a primeira gaveta, e tirou um pacote envolto em veludo. Foi até a cama, e abriu o embrulho e exibiu para a moça três velas compridas e grossas, de um vermelho sangue. Olhando nos olhos da mulher deitada, e pensou não ter visto uma cena tão linda e sensual. Deu a volta na cama, e puxou pelos cabelos até ela se levantar, e beijou sua boca, enquanto segurava seus cabelos sedosos. Afastou a moça de si, a empurrando de costas na cama.

Acendeu a primeira vela, e se aproximou dela falando:

- Sabe, desde niño me gusta o fogo...y lãs velas, sí... Creo que usted tambiem gostará...- e antes que ela pudesse responder derramou cera derretida naquela pele acetinada, naquele ombro tão delicado. E para seu espanto, ela não gritou: simplesmente gemeu alto, como se o contato daquela substância com sua epiderme a fizesse atingir um orgasmo.

- Creo que nuestra noche será longa, mi amor...

* * *

E aí, Sheila Maria? Espero que esteja muuuuito envergonhada!

Para não deixar ninguém boiando...a Margarida é my friend, my sister! E eu A-D-O-R-O fazer ela ficar roxa de tanta vergonha com as fics que eu escrevo com ela. Tanto que eu criei a **FAFE (Faça uma Amiga Ficar Envergonhada). **Eu gosto tanto de fazer isso que ela é praticamente uma personagem minha! Ela esté presente em: **A carona** e **Sobre sombras e anjos**, além de **Galácticas**! E espero sinceramente que mais escritoras entrem para esta **O**rganização **N**ão **O**rganizada! A Dama 9 já pertence à nossa ONO, e espero receber mais inscrições! O mais importante é ter muuuita vontade de fazer vossas amigas ficarem abaixo da linha da miséria humana, de tanta vergonha!

Bom, aí está mais um capítulo. O próximo...bom, eu ainda não sei qual eu posto: Paula&Aioros ou Juliana&Miro? Me dêem um palpite, pliss!

Espero que tenham gostado...


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota -** Seguinte, galera...aqui tem cenas de sexo praticamente explícito...Então, se não gosta, mude de fic, certo? São cenas hentai, entre um homem e uma mulher.

**Capítulo XXV – Agora EU estou mandando**

A festa estava ótima, mas para Miro já estava na hora de acabar. Aproximou-se da ruiva que ocupava seus pensamentos, e encostando seu corpo por trás do dela murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Estou te esperando lá fora.

Não esperou por resposta, saindo sutilmente para evitar perguntas indecentes dos amigos. Esperou encostado em uma coluna na entrada do templo, olhando para as estrelas, que estava mais brilhante do que o habitual. Sentiu o perfume já tão familiar invadir suas narinas, e virou-se lentamente. Os cabelos vermelhos emolduravam o rosto já decorado, tantas vezes o via em sonhos.

Estendeu a mão para ela, que agarrou com firmeza. Sentiu a unha dela arranhar sua pele, e ao invés de dor sentiu uma fisgada no baixo ventre. Com um sorriso pra lá de sensual, ele a puxou para perto, sentindo os cabelos dela roçarem no seu rosto. Pela primeira vez viu que os olhos dela tinham uma mistura especial: eram castanhos claros com riscos amarelos.

_**Eu só quis brincar, brincar com meu coração**_

_**Pra te provocar, só por curtição**_

_**Truques e trapaças nesse jogo do amor**_

_**Com cartas marcadas pra eu ser sempre vencedor**_

Começaram a se encaminhar até o oitavo templo. Palavras eram dispensáveis naquele momento, em que Miro abraçou Juliana pelas costas, afundando o rosto naquele pescoço alvo, mordendo de leve. Um gemido se fez ouvir, e ele sentiu o despontar de uma ereção. Foi empurrando a moça até chegarem ao quarto do rapaz, onde havia uma cama gigantesca, com lençóis negros bordados com um escorpião vermelho. Jogou ela na cama, e com um sorriso foi buscar um pacote em cima da cômoda. Juliana levantou uma sobrancelha, e perguntou:

- Brinquedos, querido?

_**É que eu não sabia**_

_**Não podia imaginar!**_

_**Que dessa vez eu ia me apaixonar**_

- Digamos que um pedido de desculpas – respondeu o grego, entregando o pacote para ela. A brasileira abriu o pacote na hora, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade. Não acreditava no que via: uma coleira negra, com um escorpião e um J bordados em brilhantes.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Miro?

- Isso quer dizer que hoje eu serei seu escravo – os olhos da brasileira pareciam dois pires de ao arregalados – Hoje eu farei todas as suas vontades.

_**Você tem que entender  
Você nasceu pra mim, eu nasci pra você  
Me deixa ser teu animal de estimação  
Me leva de coleira pra passear na redenção**_

Falando isso, Miro tirou a camisa social e a calça jeans. Ficou nu, visto não usar roupas íntimas. Um brilho de malícia e sacanagem passou pelos olhos de Juliana ao ficar na ponta dos pés para poder colocar a coleira nele. Puxando pela guia o levou até a beira da cama, falando:

-Senta.

Ele obedeceu prontamente, os olhos faiscando de desejo. Tentou beijar ela, mas foi afastado com um tapa no rosto:

- Não mandei me tocar – Miro quase não conseguia conter a excitação; aquela situação era por demais provocante...

- Tira a minha roupa. Agora – ordenou ela. Ele começou a desamarrar o nó da saia, depois desabotoou a blusa frente única. Deixou-a só de calcinhas e salto alto. A visão que ele tinha era tão atraente que quase a agarrou, mas uma puxada na coleira cortou suas ambições.

_**Eu só quis brincar, brincar com meu coração  
Agora é você quem tem o meu mundo em suas mãos  
Destronado meu reinado chegou ao fim  
Agora é tua vez de reinar sobre mim**_

- Levanta – ao obedecer, seus corpos se tocaram, e seus lábios procuraram os lábios rubros e cheios da mulher à sua frente, mas o que recebeu foi uma mordida no lábio. Sentiu o gosto acre do seu sangue, e para sua surpresa, ela lambeu sua boca:

- Hum... Gostoso, como todo o resto. Agora eu deixo você me beijar.

Aquilo não era um beijo. Era uma invasão na boca da ruiva. Teve que se segurar no corpo forte de Miro para não cair, tamanha tremedeira deu em suas pernas. Mas logo recuperou o senso prático, e firmou as pernas, empurrando ele na cama, deitando aquele monumento grego em forma de homem. Passou os olhos pelo peitoral definido, descendo em direção às pernas musculosas. Sentou no colo dele, o mantendo deitado:

- Eu quero que você fique quieto... Sem mover um músculo, certo?

_**É que eu não sabia  
Não podia imaginar!  
Que dessa vez eu ia me apaixonar**_

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela se apoderou da boca dele, inicialmente lambendo os lábios feridos, depois introduzindo sua língua dentro da boca quente do grego, provando o veneno do escorpião. Suas mãos traçavam linhas imaginárias no peito e no abdômen dele, provocando gemidos e suspiros.

Desceu a boca até o pescoço daquele corpo moreno, mordendo e depois beijando cada pedacinho dele. Foi abaixando até chegar aos mamilos, provocando reações inéditas para Miro. Beijou toda a extensão do peito dele, passando pelo abdômen, chegando até a região pélvica, fazendo Miro estremecer, murmurando seu nome.

- Quietinho, viu? Não quero saber de um só pio seu – após dar o aviso, Juliana iniciou uma sessão de sexo oral no moreno, que quase gritou, mas lembrou das palavras da "mestra", por isso fechou os punhos, quase rasgando os lençóis de seda.

_**Você tem que entender  
Você nasceu pra mim, eu nasci pra você  
Me deixa ser teu animal de estimação  
Me leva de coleira pra passear na redenção**_

Por cerca de dez minutos Miro sentiu que estava nas portas do céu, de tanto prazer. Abruptamente Juliana parou, deixando Miro ainda arfando. Mais rápido do que ele poderia imaginar, ela sentou no colo dele, o fazendo a penetrar fundo, arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Miro abriu os olhos para apreciar a cena: Juliana, usando somente saltos altos, rebolava em seu colo, com os cabelos soltos grudados em seu rosto e colo, exalando feminilidade. Ficou tão absorto com essa imagem que ficou bobo quando ela fixou os olhos nele, e o estapeou com o dorso da mão:

- Eu não mandei abrir os olhos! – Juliana continuava a comandar a noite, não dando espaço para Miro. Mas quem disse que ele estava achando ruim?

* * *

Ninas, estou AMANDO esta fic!

Margarida...confessa! Eu sei que você amou o último capítulo...Espera pra ver o que eu andei aprontando com vc e um certo espanhol de araque...hahahahahaha!

Dama 9, teve uma hora em que eu não sabia pra que lado ela iria pender...mas dois escorpianos juntos é raro e bom demais!

Maia Sorovar, será que depois dessa lição ele se emenda???

Gemini no Raye, eu já estou púrpura de vegonha...é muuuito difícil de escrever certas cenas...Quanto ao Kanon, eu tive um idéia que mais para o fim eu terei prazer em compartilhar, ok?

Beijos!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI – O roçar das borboletas**

Paula viu Sheila e Juliana saírem de fininho, e, trocando olhares cúmplices com Andresa, foi em busca do seu sagitariano. Encontrou Aioros conversando animado com o irmão, e com o sorriso mais doce que pôde exprimir, pediu licença para conversar com o grego a sós. O rapaz estava surpreso, mas ficou abismado quando ela o puxou em direção à escadaria.

- Paula, a festa ainda não acabou! Aonde você quer ir?

- Para nossa casa, nossa cama – disse a moça, entre risos, deixando Aioros mudo.

Desceram praticamente correndo, até chegarem à casa de Sagitário. Entraram rindo, como duas crianças. Sem saber como, foram parar no quarto do cavaleiro, onde eles se beijaram suavemente; Aioros não tinha a menor pressa, pois queria tirar a má impressão que a moça tinha a seu respeito.

Lentamente, passou os lábios pelo rosto da morena, causando arrepios incontáveis. Desceu o rosto, passando a boca pelo pescoço com aroma de canela, já tão seu conhecido, que o inebriava, o deixava completamente embasbacado...

_**If the road I travel goes bad  
If the life I live becomes the life I had  
I close my eyes and I dream  
Of my butterfly coming down to rescue me**_

_Se a estrada em que viajo fica ruim  
Se a vida que eu vivo se torna a vida que eu tinha  
Eu fecho os meus olhos e sonho  
com a minha borboleta vindo me salvar_

Suavemente Aioros desfez o nó que segurava a túnica de Paula, deixando o colo e os seios descobertos. O rapaz ficou ali, parado, admirando as curvas dela, roçando de leve os dedos e cada parte da pele acetinada à mostra. Com um suspiro, Paula levantou, e tirou o resto da roupa, ficando nua em pêlo, vendo as reações que surgiam no rosto e no corpo do cavaleiro.

_**She's my butterfly  
Yeah she's my butterfly**_

_Ela é minha borboleta  
Sim, ela é minha borboleta_

Com dedos ágeis, ela foi tirando a roupa de Aioros com furor, sendo ajudada por ele na tarefa. Os dois ficaram sentados na cama, se olhando e admirando a pele um do outro. Aioros estava cada vez mais bestificado com a pele macia e uniforme da moça, que por sua vez passou os dedos pelas cicatrizes no peito dele. E deteve em uma que ia de cima a baixo do tórax, como uma autópsia. Inquiriu o dourado com os olhos, e este deu de ombros, enquanto respondia:

- Isso não é nada, é só a lembrança do dia em que morri...

_**If the wind that guides you pulls you away  
If the words that love you ever ask you to stay  
I still close my eyes and I dream  
Of my butterfly coming back to rescue me  
**_

_Se o vento que te guia te arrasta pra longe  
Se as palavras de amor sempre pedem pra você ficar  
Eu ainda fecho meus olhos e sonho  
com minha borboleta vindo me salvar_

Paula estremeceu ao ouvir essa declaração chocante ser dita de forma tão natural, como ele tivesse dito que gostava de sorvete. Inclinou-se e beijou a cicatriz, deixando o rapaz mudo, estarrecido. Continuou a beijar o peito dele, como se quisesse apagar o passado de vez da memória dele. O rapaz não conseguia sequer pensar direito; só sentia o leve roçar dos lábios daquela menina travessa em seu peito, tão suaves como asas de borboletas.

_**She's my butterfly  
Yeah she's my butterfly  
Don't you know that  
She's my butterfly  
I said she's my butterfly**_

_Ela é minha borboleta  
Sim, ela é minha borboleta  
Você sabia que  
Ela é minha borboleta?  
Eu disse: ela é minha borboleta_

Acariciou os cabelos dela, com toda leveza que conseguiu reunir. Beijou aquela boca cheia, enquanto deitava a moça na cama enorme, cobrindo o corpo feminino com o seu másculo, quente e cheio de desejo. Fez Paula rir, roçando a barba mal feita no colo e no pescoço. Olharam-se nos olhos, vendo no outro uma fonte de desejo.

_**She's my butterfly  
Yeah she's my butterfly  
She's my butterfly, butterfly**_

_Ela é minha borboleta  
Sim, ela é minha borboleta  
Ela é minha borboleta_

Paula sabia que nascera e vivera para presenciar aquela cena: Aioros a apertando contra si, tendo o rosto contraído de desejo. Sentia os corpos suados se tocando, e a onda de prazer crescer dentro de si. Quando atingiu o ápice, sentiu o corpo flutuar, como se voasse. Foi aí que vislumbrou um pedaço do céu... como se fosse asas de borboletas.

* * *

Gente, primeiro gostaria de pedir mil perdões! Não consegui postar antes...o padrasto da minha mãe operou de um tumor, meu pc quebrou, tive N problemas...

Mas o que importa é que estou aqui!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça...visitem o www.kaliopescorpioblack. ! Aí vocês poderão ver a capa LINDA que a Dama 9 fez pra mim dessa fic! Eita menina legal!

Beijos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XVII – Dois, dessa vez...**

No centro do Salão só restava um casal dançando agarradinho...Andresa e Saga não perceberam que seus amigos estavam fugindo, e que os cavaleiros sozinhos estavam se encaminhando para a casa de Áries, onde Mú tinha deixado pronta a mesa de sinuca e um pebolim, caso a festa ficasse muito ruim.

De repente uma voz se fez ouvir, e ambos pularam assustados. Era Saori, despachando o último casal para poder dormir sossegada. E Ikky, que vinha logo atrás, estava prontinho para despejar um "Ave Fênix" no primeiro que visse...

Desceram as escadas com cuidado, para não atrapalhar o namoro de ninguém. Ao chegarem na terceira casa, encontraram um envelope pregado em uma pilastra. Saga olhou desconfiado, mas Andresa, impetuosa como sempre, foi logo arrancando o papel da parede. Abriu e começou a ler em voz alta:

- "_**Queridos Saguinha e Dessinha**_..." qual é, seu irmão tem problema? "..._**eu sei que fui um crápula, um cretino e um completo idiota**_**..." **esqueceu do estúpido e bocó** "...**_**mas eu quero me redimir de tudo o que eu aprontei com vocês. Hoje vocês terão a casa de Gêmeos só para vocês. E a cama também**_..." eu ainda acho que ele tem retardo mental, Saga! "..._**e por falar em cama, eu deixei uma surpresa para vocês no quarto do meu irmãozinho querido**_..." deve ter deixado um monte de sacanagem, hehehe "..._**e espero que aproveitem bem a noite! Mil beijos do irmão e cunhado favorito, Kanon**_". O que será que ele deixou pra gente, more?

Saga ia até responder com gracinhas, mas depois de ouvir esse **more**, ficou paralisado, completamente sem ação. Nunca tinham lhe dito nada parecido, e também nunca tinha sequer pensado em ter uma ligação amorosa com ninguém, mas perto de Andresa tudo ficava tão mais simples, mais colorido.

_**Eu perguntei pra Deus o que foi que eu fiz pra gostar  
tanto de uma pessoa, muito louca  
muito irresponsável, sem um menor juízo  
faltando parafuso, querendo o paraíso  
todo mundo já falou pra eu te largar  
todo mundo apostou que isso não vai durar  
mas se existir o amor e você pensar legal  
a gente sai por cima e deixa todo mundo mal**_

Sem conseguir formular uma resposta, ele a puxou pela mão, e foram até o quarto do rapaz, e sem demora Andresa abriu a porta e entrou, boquiaberta: Kanon tinha colocado espelhos por toda a parte, do teto ao chão, cobrindo as paredes! A cama estava coberta por lençóis vermelhos, e tinha um recadinho grudado em um dos espelhos: "_**Andresa, dessa vez você vai ter um só gêmeo, mas terá a sensação de que são mil!!!**_".

Rindo, a morena se jogou na cama, sentindo na pele a sensação gostosa da seda roçando nela, como um beijo frio. Ficou olhando para Saga, que estava extasiado com a cena: uma bela mulher deitada em sua cama, com as pernas torneadas à mostra, e os espelhos a refletindo em mil imagens.

_**é complicado  
mas eu gosto de você  
é complicado  
ninguém quer acreditar  
é complicado  
mas só eu posso te entender  
é complicado  
mas eu vou descomplicar**_

Andresa ficou de joelhos na cama, abrindo os botões da camisa do cavaleiro, que tentava tirar a túnica que a moça usava. Ao terminarem o serviço, ambos deitaram na cama e se beijaram com ardor, sentindo a energia fluir de um para outro. As mãos escorregavam por toda a extensão dos corpos, deixando pro onde passavam um rastro de fogo.

Saga estava deitado por cima de Andresa, beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela arranhava suavemente suas costas com suas unhas compridas. O arrepio era tão bom, que ele não conseguiu conter um gemido, que deixou Andresa mais excitada do que já estava. O dourado percebeu, e arranhou o colo dela com a barba mal feita, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele morena.

_**é complicado  
mas eu gosto de você  
é complicado  
ninguém quer acreditar  
é complicado  
mas só eu posso te entender  
é complicado  
mas eu vou descomplicar**_

O cavaleiro viu que Andresa já estava em ponto de bala, e fez algo que ela não esperava: trocou de lugar com ela, fazendo ela ficar sentada no colo dele. Surpresa, ela não reagiu, se deixando levar pela magia e sedução presentes no ar. Com um beijo, saga a virou bruscamente, a fazendo ficar de costas para ele. E antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a penetrou fundo, arrancando um grito dela.

- Olha pro espelho, **more** – disse Saga, segurando Andresa pela cintura – vê que cena linda.

E ela olhou, e quase não se reconheceu: estava com os cabelos desalinhados, nua e exposta, mas mesmo assim linda. E seu cavaleiro estava ali, a segurando e beijando suas costas.

- Sabe, eu preciso realmente agradecer meu cunhado favorito... – gemeu Andresa, antes de deixar sua consciência ir embora.

* * *

Gentem...não me matem, xinguem ou joguem pedras...

eu estou trabalhando! e adivinhem??? estou trabalhando como roteirista e redatora! ou seja, escrevo o dia inteiro!!!

Mas pretendo terminar essa fic logo! senão não me chamo Kalíope!!!

Quero agradecer o apoio da Margarida em horas difíceis, à Dama 9 que sempre está presente...Gemini, por sempre estar por perto, Kari e Maia, duas doidas que me fazem chorar de rir com suas estórias...aiaiaiaiaiaiai! são tantas pessoas que se eu pudesse ficava aqui até amanhã só agradecendo vcs, viu???

Continua!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XVIII – Uma serpente entre nós! E não é a Shina!**

A manhã estava linda; um sol maravilhoso nascia e enchia o Santuário de luz. Nena vinha pela escadaria, assoviando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Nunca imaginara que tudo daria tão certo...Conseguira descobrir aonde aquelas garotas estúpidas iriam passar a noite certa vez, e despejara um certo pozinho branco na bebida delas. Mas antes disso já tinha aprontado das suas... Era ela quem ia correndo contar para Athena cada passo delas, exagerando ou mentindo às vezes, só para aumentar a antipatia que a deusa sentia pelas moças.

E tudo por um certo espanhol, que era seu sonho de consumo desde que se entendia por gente. Ela era a pessoa ideal para Shura: eles eram conterrâneos, ela sabia todos os gostos dele, conhecia seu temperamento mais do que ninguém e além de tudo era bonita! O que mais ele poderia querer?

Ela se contentava com um sorriso de vez em quando, ou uma troca de palavras cordiais, mas quando aquele serzinho apareceu do nada na vida do "seu" Shura! E justo quando ele começara a reparar nela! Isso não era certo! E foi por isso que ela foi armando uma aqui, outra ali... E quando soube do grande rebu que deu, gargalhou até dizer chega!

Somente uma coisa a preocupava: Hécuba. A serva de Aioros estava de olho nela, e Nena sabia. Ela sabia também que as outras serviçais não iam muito com sua cara, mas nunca tinha se preocupado em desmanchar qualquer má impressão que poderia ter causado nas suas colegas de profissão.

Subia contente; estava fora há dois dias, mas estava crente de que tudo continuava na mesma, ou seja: Shura para um lado, serzinho insignificante para outro. E ela estaria lá, para consolar o patrão, e ocupar o espaço vago na cama e no coração dele. E isso ela tiraria de letra, afinal era tudo o que mais queria.

Ao chegar na casa de Capricórnio ela estranhou o fato de seu mestre não estar acordado, pois sempre que ela chegava, ele já estava desperto. Foi entrando sorrateiramente no quarto dele, com o coração aos pulos. Imaginava seu adorado deitado, completamente nú, e ela se deitando ao seu lado, já sem roupas, para acender uma fagulha de paixão que fosse, mas para poder sentir toda a vibração do corpo quente do espanhol.

Mas a cena com a qual se deparou era bem diferente... Certo, o cavaleiro estava mesmo sem roupas, mas estava enroscado com aquela branquela! Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o coração repleto de fel, Nena saiu do quarto tão silenciosa quanto entrou. Foi direto para os aposentos daquela zinha...Ela ia ver só!

**xxx-xxx**

Shura acordou sentindo os braços de Sheila abraçando seu peito. Tinham passado a noite em claro, só indo dormir quando o dia estava amanhecendo. Mas ao invéz de sentir sono, o que sentiu foi o desejo voltar quando aspirou o perfume vindo dos cabelos da brasileira, que dormia a sono solto.

Nunca fora homem de se deixar conquistar, mas estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por aquela maluca, que bem ou mal estava dominando seu coração. Ele sabia que mais dia, menos dia, ela voltaria para o Brasil e o deixaria com o coração aos pedaços. Mas ele queria viver aquela sensação gostosa até o fim!

Tirou os braços dela do seu peito suavemente, para não acordar sua _hermosa_. Ficou olhando para aquela pele branca, que contrastava tão bem com a sua pele morena. O rosto quase angelical de olhos fechados, que ele sabia serem intensos, estava descontraído, como se ela estivesse tendo um sonho muito bom. Os lábios macios formavam um meio sorriso, e ele se conteve para não cobri-los com os seus.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, onde estranhou o fato de Nena ainda não ter aparecido. Ele mesmo preparou o café da manhã, com direito a frutas cortadas e suco de laranja, como ele sabia que Sheila gostava. Foi até o jardim e cortou um girassol, para enfeitar a bandeja que iria levar até o quarto.Até assoviava, de tão alegre que se sentia.

Com a bandeja em punho, se encaminhou para o quarto. Na porta ficou parado, contemplando tamanha beleza: a moça tinha jogado os lençóis para o pé da cama, e se encontrava nua, debruçada sobre o travesseiro com os cabelos espalhados. Nunca a visão de uma mulher tinha lhe tirado o fôlego. Até então.

Colocou a bandeja no criado mudo, e se pôs a acordar a moça com suaves beijos no rosto, nos lábios e nos cabelos. A moça foi se espreguiçando, se esticando como uma gata; abriu um olho, fechou, depois abriu os dois, com um sorriso que ocupava metade do seu rosto.

- Buenos dias, _hermosa_ – sorriu Shura, acariciando os cabelos da brasileira.

- Buenos pra você também, _hermoso_ – brincou Sheila, sentando na cama e abraçando o cavaleiro, que a estreitou nos braços.

Os dois partilharam do café da manhã, com direito a brincadeiras do tipo "aviãozinho". Pareciam duas crianças, tamanha era a alegria de ambos. Após o café, decidiram tomar banho juntos. Dentro da banheira de mármore, eles continuaram a descobrir os pontos sensíveis um do outro, com habilidade e sensualidade.

Quando por fim decidiram sair o banheiro, Sheila se envolveu em um roupão de Shura, que ficava arrastando no chão por causa da diferença de altura, o que provocou risos no cavaleiro e um bico na moça, que saiu em direção ao seu quarto para pôr uma roupa. Quando entrou em seu quarto, a cena que viu era tão terrível que soltou um grito.

Shura saiu correndo desesperado, achando que mais uma vez aquela maluca tinha caído. Mas ao entrar no quarto dela também ficou chocado: todas as roupas e sapatos de Sheila estavam picotados, jogados pelo quarto, como se tivesse passado por ali um bando de animais selvagens. Cremes e maquiagem estavam estragadas, e no espelho se podia ver escrito de batom a seguinte mensagem:

**"VAGABUNDA"**

Sheila estava sendo amparada por Paula e Andréa, já que Juliana e Andresa estavam inconformadas, andando de um lado para outro atrás de pistas de quem poderia ter feito tamanha judiação com as coisas da amiga. De repente, Juliana pára e se abaixa, pegando um pequeno objeto do chão:

- Sheila, você tem nenhum brinco em forma de concha, né?

- Claro que não! E você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de brinco – respondeu Sheila, sem entender nada.

- Ahá! Então estamos na pista certa! Foi uma mulher que fez isso. Isso diminui as possibilidades.

Shura, Miro, Aioros, Saga e Afrodite, que estavam presentes, ficaram estupefatos com a capacidade daquelas meninas de verem coisas tão mínimas como um simples brinco no meio de um tapete felpudo.

- Oros, tem como você chamar a sua serva? – perguntou Juliana.

- Ei, você não tá achando que foi a Hécuba, né? – perguntou um sobressaltado Aioros.

- Claro que não, pangaré! É que ela é a mais velha por aqui, e conhece todas as servas do Santuário. Com certeza ela pode ajudar a gente – explicou Andresa, entendendo o raciocínio da amiga.

Aioros saiu e em instantes estava de volta, branco como cera:

- Gente, a Hécuba sumiu! E eu passei pela casa do Kamus, pra ver se ele sabia dela, e ele tava gritando que a Claire também tinha sumido! Com a Nena, são três desaparecidas.

- Três, é? – perguntou Andréa desconfiada, já abrindo a bolsa e pegando o celular. Discou alguns números esperou – Oi Mú! É a Decka...Escuta, sua serva tá aí? Não? E você sabe aonde ela foi? Ah não sabe? Olha, faz o seguinte: vem pra casa de Capricórnio e vai chamando o povo pelo caminho, tá?

Com um clique, desligou o celular. E lançou para as amigas um olhar bastante significativo. Elas entenderam o recado e já se levantaram, formando um círculo com as mãos dentro.

- A operação **Caça Baranga** está em ação! – exclamou Juliana.

* * *

Oie! Estão gostando? Porque está entrando na reta final, e aí...bye,bye! Sóoo na próxima fic!

Esqueci de contar, né? Puxa vida, que coisa... Então, a Margarida vai continuar a nossa estória! É isso mesmo! A Galácticas na Grécia terá uma continuação! Assim que essa fase terminar ela vai começar a postar! E eu quero ver todo mundo lendo e enchendo o saco da minha irmã, hein!!!

Maia Sorovar, é contigo mesmo, fófis! E eu concordo contigo...com um cunhadão desses, quem precisa de namorado? Só eu!!!snif!

Raye, é surpresa, pô! Senão, não tem graça...Então sossega, que eu acho que você vai gostar...

Sheila Maria, onde está você? E a Dama 9, porque me abandonaste?? Ó mundo cruel!!! rsrsrs

bjos na pontinha do nariz!

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX – Carcará...pega, mata e come!**

Os dourados estavam bestificados: em minutos aquele bando de malucas tinha arregimentado um exército! Todos os cavaleiro de bronze (exceto Ikky, que tinha viajado com Saori na noite anterior) e prata estavam presentes, além das amazonas, lideradas por Shina e Marin.

- Eieieiei! – gritou Andresa, pedindo atenção em meio à balbúrdia que se formava – Escuta aqui, cambada! A gente tem que encontrar essa pilantra, pra dar uma lição nela!

- É isso aí! – Juliana estava possessa – Então vamos nos dividir e procurar em todos os cantos deste Santuário! E quem avistar alguma das servas, avisa os outros através da luzinha, ok?

- Que luzinha, flor? – perguntou Paula.

- Ah aquela que eles acendem quando estão lutando...

- Eu já te disso que o nome da luzinha é cosmos, Jú! – bufou Miro.

- Vocês entenderão, né? Então, caçando aquela maldita AGORA!!! – nervosa, Juliana parecia que ia matar um. Miro abriu a boca para protestar, mas Andréa o puxou pelo braço, falando baixinho:

- Fica quietinho, senão ela arranca sua cabeça!

- Mas ela tá parecendo louca!

- Poucas coisas tiram a Jú do sério, e mexer com a Sheila é uma delas...entendeu?

Assentindo, Miro engoliu em seco e foi até a ruiva, a abraçando enquanto dizia em seu ouvido:

- Pode deixar que vamos encontrar a Nena, tá? Fica sossegada, que eu deixo você tirar o fígado dela.

Juliana riu, mas ainda estava tomada de ódio. Voltou os olhos para Sheila, que estava mais branca do que de costume, abraçada à Shura. Com um nó na garganta, assentiu para o escorpiano, que tomou o gesto como um sinal de que ela estava pronta para um guerra.

Dividiram-se em vários grupos, e esquadrinharam todo o território do Santuário. Quando Saga já estava cansado de procurar, sentiu o cosmos de Shaka se elevar, e tentou entrar em contato telepático com ele.

- "Shaka, você encontrou?".

-"Sim, Saga. Estou avisando a todos a virem até a mim. Estou no porão da Sala do Grande Mestre".

- Santo Zeus! Vamos, Dessa! Ei, pessoal, venham que o Shaka achou a palhaça!

xxx-xxx-xxx

A cena era louca demais para se acreditar: Nena estava amarrada a uma cadeira, amordaçada, e parecia estar aos prantos. Podia-se ver de longe os vergões em seus braços e pernas, como se tivesse levado uma surra inesquecível. Em sua volta servas agitadas, algumas rindo, outras com cara de más.

Hécuba era a maestra da zona, assessorada por Swandil e Claire, já que Ariadne e Nívea estavam ocupadas terminando de amarrar a espanhola firmemente à cadeira, apertando mais do que o necessário, só para ter o prazer de vê-la chorar.

Há um bom tempo que Hécuba estava desconfiada de que aquela moleca estava armando alguma para cima das brasileiras, mas não imaginava que era tanto. Através de Ariadne, descobrira que Nena saíra no dia em que os dourados levaram as meninas para a balada. E Claire e Swandil que ficaram cismadas em ver que a espanhola subia quase todos os dias até o Salão do Grande Mestre.

Juntando as peças, não foi difícil montar esse quebra cabeça... A safada estava tentando dar o golpe! Mas Hécuba não iria permitir, pois tinha se afeiçoado de verdade pelas meninas. E também porque sabia que os cavaleiros estavam envolvidos seriamente com elas, e ela mataria quem fizesse seu menino Aioros ficar triste!

Nívea era a única que estava sentada; fumava um cigarro com o semblante satisfeito. Poucos sabiam, mas ela era tia sanguínea dos geminianos. E ao saber de tudo o que aquela vagabundinha tinha feito, e que atingira sem querer seus meninos, sentira um ódio incontrolável brotar em sua alma. Se pudesse arrancava os olhos da espanhola com as unhas... Mas Hécuba não permitira.

Shaka esperava os outros na entrada do porão, sentado em um dos degraus. Quando foram dividir os grupos, ele preferiu procurar sozinho, pois pensava melhor quando estava só. Parecia divertido com a situação, visto que não moveu nem um dedo para apartar a confusão, nem para auxiliar Nena.

Quando o resto da armada chegou, ficaram tão boquiabertos quanto o virginiano. Até Juliana ficou estática, sem saber o que falar ou fazer. A situação toda era irreal, o que fez Paula pensar: "Estou em Oz. E esqueci de trazer meus sapatinhos da sorte".

Andréa e Andresa estavam rachando o bico de tanto rir, efeito semelhante à reação de Saga e Kanon. Aioros e Aioria estavam estupefatos, pois Hécuba havia criado ambos com tanto amor e carinho, que nunca iriam imaginar ela em meio a tal balbúrdia. Kamus acabou sentando ao lado de Shaka, para poder apreciar melhor a zona, enquanto os outros estavam parados, em pé, com os olhos esbugalhados.

Dokho até tentou avançar e soltar a espanhola, mas sua própria serva o parou, sendo seguida por outras serviçais. O rapaz voltou ao lugar onde estava de costas, de tanto medo que sentiu. De repente a voz de Juliana se fez ouvir:

- Mas que porra é essa?

- Podem ficar sossegados que essa sirigaita nunca mais vai aprontar nada contra vocês – falou Nani, empregada de Aldebaran.

- Sheila, no...- mas antes que o espanhol pudesse segurar a moça, ela foi até a amordaçada e, com o dorso da mão, a estapeou forte, arrancando a mordaça e tirando sangue de sua boca.

- Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais mexer com uma galáctica. Entendeu? – perguntou com olhos ferozes, cravados nos olhos assustados da espanhola, que chorava baixinho enquanto fazia "sim" movendo a cabeça.

Shion foi o último a comparecer no local, mas quando chegou tratou de desamarrar a moça, levando-a à enfermaria. Enquanto fazia isso, todos os cavaleiros, amazonas, servas e brasileiras se reuniram no Salão do Mestre. Kamus e Shaka, como sempre, estavam assumindo um ar blasé, como se nem estivessem ali. Simplesmente conversavam.

Saga e Andresa conversavam com Paula e Aioros sobre o ocorrido, enquanto Sheila se deixava ficar no colo do espanhol. Miro e Juliana, bom... Estavam se agarrando em um cantinho escuro, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Máscara da Morte, que apesar de ter suas diferenças com o grego, estava feliz por sua amiga estar feliz.

Afrodite e Andréa olhavam por uma das imensas janelas, admirando a paisagem perfeita que se formava ao meio dia. Não precisavam de palavras; bastava a sensação boa que sentiam um nos braços do outro.

Shion adentrou no salão com uma expressão zangada, e foi logo perguntando:

- Alguém pode me explicar isso?

Foi um pandemônio! Imagine toda aquela multidão falando junta! Shion perdeu a cabeça e gritou:

- Cheeeeeeeega!

- ... mas a culpa é do bode velho, que não presta atenção em nad...- como sempre, tinha um idiota que continuava falando, e desta vez foi o Seiya.

- Como, Seiya? – inquiriu Shion, já vermelho de raiva.

- Nada não...- murmurou o rapaz, completamente sem graça.

- Olha, deixa que eu conto, tá? – falou Andréa, narrando os fatos de forma clara e sucinta, despertando a admiração de Shion:

- Nossa, como você fala bem! Mas voltando à vaca fria... Tenho o prazer de informar que Nena está sendo medicada...

- Porque não deixaram ela morrer? – se ouviu a voz de Juliana, o que provocou uma onda de risos. Shion fez que não ouviu e continuou a falar:

- Mas como ela causou muitos problemas, ela será mandada de volta à Espanha. Shura você terá uma nova serva em poucos dias.

A alegria foi geral, tanto que outra festa foi realizada para poderem comemorar. Dessa vez Shion convidou a todos, até os guardas. Ou seja: todo mundo caiu na gandaia! Só não esperavam que Athena voltasse mais cedo de sua viagem...

* * *

Gentem... desculpa a demora, mas eu tava cheeeia de trabalho! Como se eu tivesse relamando, né? rsrs

Valeu por todos os rewiens, mas hj não posso responder um a um pq meu chefinho lindinho está aqui, gritando na minha orelha que eu preciso entregar um trabalho...rsrs

Mas quero só dizer uma coisa...só falta um capítulo, ok? portanto, não chorem...senão eu choro também!!!

Beijão!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX – É hora de dizer tchau!**

- Mas que putaria é essa no meu salão? Festa de novo? Assim vocês acabam com o meu uísque!

Athena estava parada na porta do salão, com Ikky atrás dela, carregando as malas de ambos (atitude típica de bom marido...). Estava pasma com a festa que se desenrolava na sua ausência. Ainda mais por ver que metade da sua adega estava sendo servida pelos servos.

- Saori, você tá usando um vestido azul! – gritou Andréa, fazendo todos repararem no fato. Verdade seja dita: há anos que o branco total fora adotado pela deusa. Por isso, quando de repente ela aparece com uma roupa que não é branca, um choque é natural...

- Tá, legal você notar. Achei que uma mudança no visual seria legal – respondeu Saori, vermelha e olhando para Ikky, que sorria todo bobo – Mas não pensem que eu esqueci da bronca. Afinal, o que aconteceu aqui enquanto estive fora?

Foi um pandemônio. Todo mundo queria falar ao mesmo tempo, gesticulavam para se fazer entender, falavam aos borbotões, deixando Saori cada vez mais nervosa. Bem que ela tentou manter a calma, mas não conseguiu se conter...

-CALADOS! Mas que saco, eu nunca consigo entender nada! Shion, conta você o que aconteceu.

O Grande Mestre de aproximou e narrou toda a história, fazendo com que Saori ficasse chocada, afinal a tal serva ia direto abastecê-la de novas fofocas, das novidades em geral. E agora essa? Onde esse mundo irá parar?

- Gente, que coisa! Mas agora eu tenho algo pra falar com vocês – disparou Saori, olhando para Ikky e recebendo um olhar de incentivo. Suspirou e continuou:

- As meninas irão embora para o Brasil ainda hoje.

O auê recomeçou. Andresa e Sheila gritavam feito duas matracas, enquanto Andréa disparava impropérios para a deusa e Paula chorava. Estranhamente só Juliana ficou calada, enquanto os dourados reclamavam e xingavam. Palavras puderam ser ouvidas, tais como "vaca" e "morra". Saori tentou esperar eles se acalmarem, mas a gritaria estava dando dores de cabeça à ela, então ela resolver agir do seu jeito...

- CALA BOCA, BANDO DE VAGABUNDOS! A ÚNICA QUE GRITA NESSA JOÇA SOU EU!

Mudos, todos os presentes ficaram olhando para a Deusa Athena, que naquele momento estava branca de ódio e com as mãos crispadas. "Será que ela ouviu o que eu disse?" se perguntava Miro, com um súbito temor.

- Elas terão que ir embora porque o período de férias delas acabou. E se elas não forem para o Brasil, a imigração grega colocará a polícia atrás delas. E desde o princípio eu não afirmei que elas ficariam aqui para sempre, lembram?

Estáticos, os rapazes se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer. Instintivamente Afrodite buscou as mãos de Andréa, que apertou as finas mãos do cavaleiro de peixes. Sheila fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, enquanto sentia Shura a abraçando por trás. Paula estava parada, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas enquanto sentia as mãos de Aioros em seus cabelos. Andressa, incrivelmente, estava murchinha, encostada em Saga.

A única que estava feliz por voltar para casa era Juliana, o que provocou uma grande mágoa no escorpiano. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta felicidade estampada no rosto da moça. Era como se tudo o que viveram não contasse, não fizesse parte da vida da ruiva.

O que ele não podia saber era que todas as noites Juliana chorava no banheiro, com saudades de casa, dos sobrinhos, dos irmãos e dos pais. Desde que chegara à Grécia que não conseguia falar com ninguém da sua família, e isso a corroia por dentro. Desejava ao menos saber como estavam os seus, queria ouvir a voz do pai, nem que fosse por telefone. Mas nem isso tinha naquele Santuário…

Máscara da Morte viu o sorriso no rosto da amiga e no mesmo instante compreendeu o que ela pensava e sentia. Várias vezes notou seus olhos vermelhos, e descobrira que ela andava com uma foto onde estava toda a sua família. Entendeu que para ela era importante voltar para casa, ver os amigos e familiares, matar a saudade que a estava sufocando. E, por mais estranho que parece, ele ficou feliz por saber que ela estava alegre.

- Então – Saori continuou – Eu acho melhor vocês fazerem as malas e se despedirem do todos, porque o Tatsume vai levá-las até o aeroporto. Já reservei cinco lugares no próximo vôo para o Brasil, que sai em duas horas. E antes que me pergunte, Andréa, é na primeira classe.

O salão se esvaziou em questão de segundos, ficando Saori e Ikky. O rapaz foi até ela e a abraçou, tentando dar apoio. Ela simplesmente se deixou abraçar, encostando a cabeça no peito do rapaz. Levantou os olhos como quem pede aprovação, e ele sorriu ao dizer:

- Você fez o certo, Saori. E nós dois sabemos que essa estória ainda não acabou.

xxx

Andréa fez suas malas em tempo recorde, para poder curtir mais um pouco ao lado de Afrodite. Não conseguia acreditar que ia embora. Não agora que tinha certeza de ter encontrado o homem da sua vida! "Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco" pensou, tentando se resignar.

O pisciano estava parado na porta, vendo a loira terminar de arrumar a frasqueira. Em sua mente os momentos que passaram juntos sob os lençóis, as carícias trocadas, os beijos ardentes... E pensar que agora ela teria que ir embora.

Terminando a arrumação, Andréa sentou na cama e olhando para Afrodite, bateu a mão de leve no colchão, o chamando para sentar ao seu lado, o que ele fez prontamente. Abraçou a loira, beijando suavemente seus cabelos. Sentiu as lágrimas quentes da namorada molharem sua camisa, mas não se importou. Só ficou ali, amparando sua loira...

xxx

Não era justo. Nem um pouco. Mas fazer o quê? Sheila estava completamente perdida, e ficou ali vendo Shura organizar suas malas. Tremia tanto que mal parava em pé. Por isso é que o cavaleiro estava fazendo as malas por ela. A morena estava tão triste que nem conseguia olhar direito pro namorado.

O cavaleiro estava confuso. O que seria deles, de agora em diante? Será que iam se distanciar? Ou será que ela ia esquecer dele por completo? Não, ela não ia fazer isso. Tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos...Ou ia? O aperto no peito aumentou, o fazendo conter as lágrimas. Lembrou de tantos momentos, como quando eles dormiram juntos pela primeira vez...

Terminou de arrumar as coisas, e foi para perto dela. Seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que receberam a notícia. E a única coisa que puderam fazer foi se abraçar e chorar.

xxx

Aioros estava observando Paula colocar as últimas roupas na mala antes de fechar o zíper. Ela levantou a cabeça e jogos os cabelos castanhos para trás, deixando o rosto à mostra. Aioros percebeu os olhos inchados pelo choro contínuo, e foi até ela, pegando em suas mãos.

Sentou na cama e colocou a morena no seu colo, enquanto beijava sua face e acariciava seus cabelos. Paula se deixou abraçar, tentando controlar o choro baixinho.

- Eu não queria ir...Eu quero fica – sussurrou a moça, entre lágrimas, ao que o cavaleiro somente respondeu com um abraço mais forte e um beijo doce.

xxx

Andresa e Saga estavam parados na varanda do quarto da moça, abraçados vendo o sol se pôr. A paisagem era maravilhosa, e tudo seria perfeito se a morena não tivesse que pegar um avião.

Saga beijou suavemente a face da brasileira, enquanto os braços dele a envolviam de uma forma quente e possessiva. Ela se voltou para ele, e com um sorriso triste nos lábios perguntou:

- E aí, você vai me visitar?

- Claro que sim. Logo que puder, estarei indo até São Paulo, e enfrentarei até dragões por você! – respondeu Saga, tentando fazer com que ela risse.

- Dragões será meio difícil, mas eu tenho três rottweiler's , serve? – perguntou marota, fazendo Saga arregalar os olhos.

xxx

As coisas estava um pouco tensas na casa de escorpião. Copos e vasos voavam de um lado para o outro, palavrões e grosserias eram proferidas aos gritos e parecia que a casa ia cair! Miro e Juliana estavam em pé de guerra; o cavaleiro crente que ela iria esquecer dele quando saísse pela porta, e ela com raiva por ele pensar assim dela.

Mu e Shaka estavam parados na entrada do templo, vendo aquela cena insólita e irreal. Apesar de saber que ambos tinham gênios fortes, nunca imaginaram que eles um dia iriam partir pras vias de fato. Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico: Juliana acabara de acertar a cabeça de Miro com um vaso, fazendo o cavaleiro cair no chão como um saco de batatas.

Quando se deu conta do que fizera, ela saiu correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Acordou Miro com uns tapinhas no rosto, vendo o galo que se formava na testa do moreno. Arrependida, ela sapecou montes de beijos pelo rosto dele, dizendo o quanto gostava dele. Miro bem que gostou do carinho, mas não curtiu quando ela deixou ele estirado no chão para fazer as malas saltitante.

- Ma que cazzo! Você é uma besta, Miro! – disse Máscara da Morte, entrando no templo acompanhado por Mu e Shaka.

- Eu? Ela tá toda feliz por me abandonar e a besta sou eu? – se indignou Miro.

- Ela tá feliz porque vai rever a família cela, capiche? Ela tava sofrendo pra caramba, longe dos pais dela – respondeu Máscara, fazendo os três cavaleiros presentes o olharem com espanto – Ei, o que foi? Ela é minha amiga, sabia?

- Odeio dizer isso, mas o Máscara tá certo – disse Shaka, olhando para Miro – Você está sendo infantil e egoísta.

- Concordo com o Shaka. Deixa de ser criança e vai lá falar com ela – mandou Mú.

Miro foi até o quarto da namorada, onde a encontrou fazendo as malas e cantando:

_Pode ir armando o coreto_

_E preparando aquele feijão preto_

_Eu tô voltando_

_Põe meia dúzia de Brahma pra gelar_

_Muda a roupa de cama_

_Eu tô voltando_

Ela estava tão linda, dançando enquanto dobrava as roupas, que Miro esqueceu que estava com raiva dela. Vendo o sorriso constante nos lábios dela, os olhos brilhantes devido às lagrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto, esqueceu do medo de perder espaço no coração da ruiva. Aproximou-se devagar, sorrateiro, e a abraçou por trás, e antes que ela soltasse alguns palavrões, disse em seu ouvido:

- Te adoro. E eu vou te visitar quando puder, tá?

Juliana ficou imóvel, emocionada. Virou-se e abraçou o inseto teimoso, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus, enquanto os braços fortes cingiam sua cintura, a envolvendo com carinho.

xxx

Estavam no avião, onde tudo começara. A despedida fora rápida, pois nenhuma delas estava querendo chorar de novo. "Estraga a maquiagem", explicou Andréa para um bestificado Tatsume. As cinco amigas, quase irmãs, estava ali, vendo a paisagem pela janela, o mar azul quase negro.

- Ninas, vamos voltar no ano que vem? – perguntou Paula, já com saudades do sagitariano.

- É claro que sim, Paulette! Viremos sempre que pudermos – respondeu Sheila, abraçando a amiga.

xxx

Shura estava desolado, mas conseguia fingir que não estava tão triste quanto os amigos. Foi para sua casa, onde as paredes tinham sido testemunhas do amor que assolou seu coração. Sentiu uma pontada no peito quando viu a cama de lençóis desfeitos, onde horas atrás tinha em seus braços a única mulher que amara verdadeiramente.

Jogou-se na cama, tentando aspirar o suave perfume que emanava dos lençóis. Sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos olhos, mas reprimiu o desejo de chorar. Prometera a Sheila que não iria chorar, que assim que pudesse iria visitá-la no Brasil.

De repente, um barulhinho irritante se fez ouvir pelo quarto. O cavaleiro levantou o rosto do travesseiro, tentando descobrir de que canto aquele barulho chato, que o fazia se desconcentrar da tarefa importante, que era recordar e sofrer. Depois de uma busca completa, achou um aparelhinho de metal prateado com uma antena. Sacudiu a cabeça, sabia o que era aquilo, pois muitas vezes vira Saori usando um daqueles. Segurou o objeto com força nas mãos e foi até o salão do Grande Mestre.

- Senhorita...Eu encontrei isto na minha casa. E como eu não tenho um, suponho ser da Sheila – nesse ponto a garganta do capricorniano travou – então, eu pensei que a Senhorita poderia enviar para ela…

- Deixe-me ver, Shura – Saori estendeu a mão e pegou o celular, que se revelara inútil desde o primeiro dia de estadia no Santuário e só era usado como despertador – bom, realmente é um celular, e tem o nome da Sheila aqui. Receio que terei que mandar alguém entregá-lo a ela. Estaria disposto a ir ao Brasil, Shura?

O rapaz estava incrédulo, e se segurou para não cair sentado no chão. Olhava pra Saori como se ela fosse um et, enquanto tentava respirar. Ir até o Brasil? Ver a Sheila? Até pensava em pedir alguns dias para ir até lá no fim do semestre, mas a oportunidade estava na sua frente. Iria?

- Quando posso partir?

xxx

A notícia de que Shura iria par o Brasil se espalhou rápida como pólvora, e em questão de minutos Saori estava enfrentando uma pequena rebelião: Afrodite, Aioros, Saga e Miro estava batendo o pé para poderem ir com o espanhol até à América do Sul, para conhecerem o país de suas meninas. Cansada e querendo se livrar deles, a deusa cedeu ao pedido, fazendo com que os rapazes gritassem de alegria.

- Ma como? E eu vou ficar aqui? Ma cáspita, a Jú é minha amiga! Eu vou também! – reclamou Máscara da Morte, olhando feio para Saori, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Ah, mas se ele vai eu também vou! – disseram juntos Aldebaram e Kanon, fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Chega! Antes que mais alguém venha me perturbar, tenho dito: os cavaleiros de ouro estão de férias! E chispa daqui que eu tô de saco cheio de vocês...

- Mas Senhorita, e quem vai cuidar de sal proteção? – perguntou Kamus.

- Os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze, claro. E andem logo, antes que eu me arrependa.

Saori ficou observando os rapazes descerem as escadas, todos alegres e sorridentes, fazendo planos e traçando rotas. Deu um suspiro, o que fez Ikky sair das sombras que o ocultavam, indo até ela e a abraçando por trás.

- Ikky… Será que vai dar certo? – perguntou Saori, com um fio de voz.

- Claro que sim. Mas ouso dizer que algumas linhas serão reescritas...

Saori apenas encostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz e sorriu, como se previsse cada segundo da aventura de seus cavaleiros...

* * *

Gentem...eu sei, eu sei... Demorou pra caraio, mas eu terminei. Espero que entendam, pois como eu disse no último capítulo de PCBEP, meu avô deixou este plano recentemente. Então toda a minha criatividade foi pro buraco...

Mas chega de tristeza! Quero agradecer a todos que leram, opinaram e criticaram... Kahi, Nyx, Raye, Jéssy, FLor de Gelo, Maxime, Royal One, Maia, Pure Petit Cat... São tantas pessoas que eu não consigo recordar todos os nomes...Obrigado mesmo!

Bom, agora posso falar... Esta fic é a primeira! A Margarida (partner e cumparsa) está preparando a próxima parte...Quem quiser saber o que aguarda os cavaleiros no Brasil, fica de olho no profile dela! devendo o nome, pois como todos sabem memória não é o meu forte...rsrs!

Beijos!!! E até a próxima!!!


End file.
